


Larceny

by Guildmaster (MaritheFangirl)



Series: The Skyrim Saga [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim - Freeform, Thieves Guild, larceny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/Guildmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cold land of Skyrim, an Imperial moves from the Imperial City to help her cousins. What she didn't expect was to find was a life of crime and plunder. This pure-blooded thief has adventure, riches, and a new found family waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

6th of Rain’s Hand, 4E 201

Riverwood was beautiful. The trees were a beautiful green and golden, and the river rushed past. The summer wind came down from the mountains, and the last frost covered on the ground. The sound of Alvor pounded at his forge, the sound of clanking metal rang through the air.  
Levia Valerius leaned against a post, and watched the sun set. Frodnar and Dorthe raced after each other, with Stump following loyally behind. Not many people ever passed through Riverwood, and some thought it was better that way. Not many people ever left either, the only trips Levia had ever took was to get a shipment from Whiterun.   
Levia worked at the Riverwood Trader with her cousins, Camilla and Lucan. They gladly took her in after she came from Cyrodiil, and Levia was happy to help out in any way she could around town. There wasn’t much to do, but it was a good place to live a long and happy life in.   
The last rays of sun sunk below the horizons, and Levia headed inside the Trader. The welcoming air was soon dissipated when she realized Lucan and Camilla were fighting again. Something about not carrying an item a customer had been after. Levia wanted to head right back outside, and Lucan saw her and stopped talking, and cleared his throat.  
“Sorry about that,” he said.  
Levia had often reprimanded him and his sister about fighting before, but the message never really sunk in.  
She took a seat by the fire, and Camilla handed her a bottle of mead, which she took gratefully.   
“How were sales today?” she asked Lucan, hoping for a change of subject.  
He snorted, “Honestly? Terrible. We got a merchant on his way to Whiterun and that’s about it. I don’t know where I’m going to get enough money for the next payment.”  
Levia felt a flutter of guilt, it had been costing the both of them significantly more since she had arrived there. But she had nowhere else to go.   
“I can ask Delphine for a job at the Inn. I’m sure she could use a hand keeping the place tidy.” Levia offered.  
Lucan waved a hand, “You’ve been working yourself to the bone as it is, with you working at the mill, helping Alvor, and fetching my shipments? I can’t ask more from you.”  
“I don’t mind.”  
Camilla reached out a hand, “Really, Levia, it’s fine. We’ll find a way, we always do.”  
That was true, they had somehow kept their little Goods Store open far longer than anyone expected them to. Still, Levia wanted to help as much as she could.

 

“…Sven is wonderful too, he’s charming and has such a wonderful voice. But Faendal has always been so kind. I just wish they both weren’t so lovely.” Camilla was saying over a half empty bottle of mead.  
Levia smiled at her, “I wish I had your problems, cousin.”   
Camilla looked up at her, “Is there nobody you like?” she asked.  
Levia sighed, “There’s not a lot of choice here-everyone’s either too old, too young, or married. Hey, how about I take whoever you don’t?”  
Camilla laughed, “I’ll take that deal.”  
It was late in the night, and Lucan had already fallen asleep. Levia and Camilla whispered downstairs in the shop to not wake him. Levia looked down her own bottle, the last dregs created a film on the bottom.  
“Do you miss him?” Camilla asked out of the blue.  
Levia looked up, snapped back to reality, “What?”  
“Aunrius, do you miss him?" she asked again.  
Just hearing his name created a lump in Levia's throat. Aunrius had been her brother. He was kind and clever and so strong, their parents doted over him, and Levia looked up to him. He was a warrior, like their father. He went to join the Imperial Legion that positioned in Skyrim, to keep the Stormcloak rebellion at bay. One night, at a camp near Markarth, there was a surprise attack in the night. No one survived. When the news finally reached her home in Cyrodiil, her parents were grief-stricken. It took a long time for Levia to come to terms with his death.   
“There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t.” Levia admitted.  
She didn’t know the true reason why she wanted to come to Skyrim. Maybe it was because she wanted to make peace with the fact that he was gone, or maybe to escape her parents despair. But when her cousins sent a letter inviting her to their little home in Riverwood, she took her chance.   
“I’m sorry.” Camilla said gently.  
Levia shook her head, “It’s not your fault, it’s not anybody’s fault. Not even the rebel that did it. They were just doing their duty. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s his own. He always wanted adventure and tales of heroism. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was stubborn ass a mule. He wanted the life of a soldier, and instead he got the death of one. There’s nothing anyone could’ve done.”  
“They wanted me to join the Legion too, after he died.” Levia added, “They wanted at least one of their children to become a hero.”  
“But you don’t like fighting.” Camilla said.  
“Exactly. That’s why I’m here, and not in Solitude, ‘fighting the good fight’ or whatever they say. They got excited when they said I was going to Skyrim, but they’re less than pleased when they heard I’m helping you two.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Camilla said.  
But Levia looked at her cousin carefully. She knew that she had honestly just been a burden, and that things were better before she came. That guilt weighed heavy on her mind.  
“You and him were very much alike.” Camilla remembered fondly.  
Levia laughed, “I suppose that’s true. He taught me my love of adventure.”  
“Not much adventure in this little town, though.” Camilla sounded wistful.  
“That’s true.” Levia replied, “But’s it’s all I’ve got.”  
There was a heavy silence that shrouded the room.  
“It’s late, we should head up for the night.” Levia finally said.  
“Good idea.” Camilla admitted, cleaning up the empty plates and bottles.  
Levia headed upstairs to find Lucan snoring away, and her own bed waiting for her. It wasn’t much, just a straw mattress, and a single chest. It wasn’t home. But it was everything she could’ve asked for.  
She fell into bed, and closed her eyes.   
In her dreams, she saw Aunrius laughing and mussing her hair, telling her how proud he was of her.  
But before he left again, she never got to say goodbye.

 

Levia stood at the bottom of the stairs. She had a knapsack around her shoulders, and a bow and quiver at hand, and an iron dagger she had forged herself with the help of Alvor at her hip. She had brought a supply of food, a healthy amount of gold, and few other supplies.   
“Where exactly are you going?” Lucan asked, leaning over his counter.  
“I’m leaving.” Levia replied, straightening up.  
“Not to Solitude to join the legion?” Camilla asked, shocked.  
Levia smiled and shook her head, “I’ll travel wherever the road takes me. You won’t have to worry about me anymore.”  
Lucan seemed lost for words, “This is all so sudden, will you be alright on your own? Do you have anywhere to stay?”  
Levia shrugged, “I’ll stay at Inns where I can find them. Maybe I’ll settle down somewhere and find a good job.”  
Camilla shot up, “Hey, Faendal mentioned that he knew a couple of people working at a meadery that was hiring. It’s in Riften, but he says that it pays well.”  
Levia smiled, “I’ll check it out. Thank you for all you’ve done for me, you guys. I would give you the world if I could.”  
“Are you sure about this?” Lucan asked, concerned.  
“I’m sure.” Levia said with confidence.  
Camilla stood up, “It’s a tough time to be wandering Skyrim, be careful alright?”  
Levia embraced her, “I will be.”  
Lucan came over and pulled her in, “Take the world by storm.”  
Levia said goodbye one last time, and headed out the door. She waved goodbye to anyone she saw, and took to the road. She decided to take Camilla’s advice about the meadery, and set her path to Riften. The road was a long and hard one, but she embraced every struggle.   
She knew this was a good thing for Lucan and Camilla as well. They would be able afford more with her gone. Plus, she could always come back and visit.  
The call of adventure was unbearable and for once Levia felt a rush of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia travels to Riften and finds work-just not the type she was expecting.

Levia pulled her cloak around her, desperate for warmth. She had underestimated the time it took her to get to Riften. Plus all the danger along the way. She didn’t realize just how many bandits were traveling the land. Plus wolves, bears, saber cats, and the deadly Frostbite Spiders-Levia was happy that she was such a good shot with a bow. She used to hunt with her father when she was little, and was still a good archer.  
It was getting late, and rain was pouring down. Luckily, she could see the gates of Riften were close. She passed by the stables outside the city gates, and the stable hand nodded at her.   
She headed for the gates, but she was surprised when one of the guards stopped her in her tracks.  
“Hold there.” He said, “Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay a visitor’s tax.”  
“What’s the tax for?” she asked, confused.  
“For the privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?” he seemed defensive.  
Levia had never heard of a ‘visitor’s tax’ anywhere before, so she was skeptical.   
“This is obviously a shakedown!” she cried, shocked and annoyed.   
“All right, keep your voice down. Want everyone to hear you? I’ll let you in, just let me unlock the gate.” He fiddled with the lock, “Gates unlocked, you can head inside when you’re ready.”  
Levia nodded, still kind of upset, and she opened the gate.  
“Welcome to Riften, home of Thieves Guild-or so they’ll have you believe. It’s all lies, they’re just thugs…vermin creeping around the Ratway.” A guard said distastefully.  
Levia didn’t really like the sound of that. As she travelled through the town, she was starting to regret her choice of city. She heard set ups and break ins and things she didn’t want to repeat. Plus, the city smelled-it reeked like fish from the canal. Everyone seemed so serious.  
Suddenly, a rather large and intimidating man stepped in front of her, “I don’t know you, you in Riften looking for trouble?”  
“I’m just passing through.” Levia said quickly.  
“Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watching their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em. If you need dirt on anything, I'm your guy, but it’ll cost you.”  
“I’m looking for work, and I heard that they here hiring at the meadery?”  
Maul laughed, “That’s old news, kid. The meadery’s got all the workers it needs.”  
“Oh, well, what other jobs are available?” Levia asked.  
“The Fishery isn’t hiring, the Bunkhouse doesn’t need any more workers, and you certainly don’t look like you could handle a guard position. So unless you know how to run a market stall, you’re out of luck.”  
Levia’s spirits were dampened, it had been a mistake coming to this city. Her best bet now was to spend the night, grab some supplies in the morning, and make her way north.   
“Thank you, but just one more thing. Where’s the inn?”  
Maul pointed, “Just over there, the Bee and Barb. Good, clean place.”  
Levia nodded, and pulled out a small coin purse, and tossed it to him. He caught it effortlessly, and grinned, “Pease doin’ business with you.”  
Levia headed to the inn.  
Once inside, she rented a room, and headed upstairs to escape the noisy ground floor. She closed the door to her room, and took a seat. She ate a bit of bread, which had gone stale, and finished off the last of her wineskin. She hoped the market might provide some fresh supplies for her journey.   
Exhaustion came over her, and she gladly crawled under her sheets, and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, she woke up later in the day than she wanted to, and she stretched. She wolfed down an apple, and left for the market. There were only a couple of stalls open, but the whole place was bustling with people. She looked around, examining their wares. One stall interested her, because it had nothing but a few bottles of a strange potion that she didn’t recognize.   
“…Genuine Falmer Blood Elixir.” The man at the booth was saying to a few gawkers.  
Levia snorted, she knew a scam when she saw one.  
The man looked up at her for a moment, noticing her skepticism. The few people looking on dispersed, and it was just her left there.  
He seemed rich, and looked like a nobleman. His clothes were well tailored, and he held himself with a certain grace. His red hair fell down to his shoulders. He seemed like a regular old rich merchant, but there was something about his face, a certain-ruggedness that could never belong to a person of royalty. No, he didn’t lead the pampered life his clothes suggested, there was something more to him.  
The man leaned in closer, and brought his voice lower, “Never done an honest day’s work in your life for all that gold you’re carrying, eh lass?”   
“I’m sorry, what?” Levia replied, taking a step back.  
“Your pockets-their overflowing with gold, and I can tell you didn’t earn a Septim of it honestly, I can tell.” He grinned.  
“How could you possibly know that?”  
“It’s all about sizing up a mark. The way they walk, the way they hold themselves, it’s a dead give a way. You should know about reading people, you saw right past my man at the gate. You knew it was a shakedown, and you called him on it. Impressive.”  
“The gate guard was your man?” Levia asked.  
“Indeed, and he was shirking on his duty’s. The shakedown was only to apply to merchants, but he smelled the gold on you, and decided to take matters into his owns hands. It was good you recognized what he was doing, you’re someone who knows exactly what she’s doing.” he looked her up and down, “The name’s Brynjolf, lass. What’s your’s?”  
“Levia, Levia Valerius.”  
“Now listen Levia, I’ve got a little errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands-and in my line of work, extra hands are very well paid.”   
Levia’s interest was piqued, and thoughts about travelling half way across the province flew from her mind.   
“What do you want me to do?” she asked.  
“Simple, I’m going to cause a distraction, and you’re going to steal Madesi’s silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei’s pocket without him noticing.” Brynjolf explained.  
“Why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?” asked Levia, looking around at the targets.  
“There’s someone that wants him put out of business permanently, that’s all you need to know.” Brynjolf told her, “Now, tell me when you’re ready, and we’ll get started.”  
Levia took a deep breath, and watched everyone around the market place. There were several guards patrolling the area, how on earth was she supposed to pull this off?   
She looked at Brynjolf, “I’m ready, let’s get this thing started.”  
He smiled, “Good, wait until I start the distraction, and then show me what you’re made of.”  
She nodded, and Brynjolf called out, “Everybody, everybody! Gather ‘round!”   
People slowly started to gather around his stall, and amidst the crowd, Levia was able to sneak over the Madesi’s stall without anyone noticing. Using a couple of lockpicks she had picked up for her journey, she opened up his strongbox, and fished out a silver ring. Then, she mingled with the crowd, who were all entranced with Brynjolf’s speech, and she got beside Brand-Shei. She slipped the ring into his pocket, and he didn’t notice. Levia locked eyes with Brynjolf, and gave a slight nod.  
He quickly wrapped up his distraction, and everyone quickly dispelled, and no one was any the wiser.  
Levia came back to Brynjolf’s stall, and he smiled. “Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go-your payment, as promised.”  
He handed her a coin purse, which held a significant amount of gold.   
Brynjolf sighed, “The way things have been going around here, I’m relieved our plan went off without a hitch.”  
“What’s been going on?” asked Levia curiously.  
“Bah…my organizations had a run of bad luck, but I’m supposed that’s just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job, and you did it well. Best of all, there’s more where that came from…if you think you can handle it.” He raised his eyebrows, teasing her with temptation.  
“I can handle it.” She said, not missing a beat.  
“Alright then, let’s put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway under Riften, in a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece, and we’ll see if you really have what it takes.” Brynjolf grinned, “I’ll see you there.”  
He walked off, leaving Levia alone at his stall.  
The realization of what she just did finally sunk in, she had just broken the law. And right on cue, a guard had come for Brand-Shei, an innocent man was being dragged to jail because of her actions. She felt guilty, and she was. It took all of her willpower to confess to the guard right then and there, but something stopped her.   
The feeling she had got while doing the devious deed-she hadn’t noticed it at the time, but she could feel the after effects. She got a thrill-more than the one she got while doing anything else-fighting, adventuring, anything. And it had been so easy, so second nature. Was this really her calling? She had come to Riften looking for work, for an honorable job, not to become some sneak thief. And yet, she wanted to go down to the Ratway, she wanted to prove to Brynjolf she was good. She wanted more of this work. Plus, the coin certainly helped.  
She headed out of the market, and headed down to the canal, and found the entrance to the Ratway.  
Levia took a deep breath, and headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia enters the Ratway and the Ragged Flagon, and does her first official job for the Guild.

The Ratway had a foul stench that nearly overwhelmed Levia when she stepped in. The unkempt, disgusting sewers were no place that she wanted to be. She walked through the tunnels, until suddenly she heard voices. She quickly crouched down, and hid behind a wall, listening.  
There were two men, both armed and armored, talking about a plan, and something about ‘taking care of the Guild’. Levia wondered if she could just sneak past them, but then one said he was going to check the entrance.   
Levia steadied her breath, and pulled out her bow. It was a just a simple hunting bow, and she only had a few iron arrows, but she needed to defend herself if it came to a fight. One of the guys past by where she was hiding, and stopped in his tracks, and grabbed his bow.  
“We’ve got someone down here!” he called to his friend, and they leapt into action.  
Levia cursed herself for not acting earlier, and losing the element of surprise. She quickly drew her bow, and started firing in rapid succession. Before the bigger one went down, he got a nasty cut on her forearm. But she made short work of the other one as well.   
She stepped past their bodies, and the warmth of the little campsites fire embraced her. They had clearly been leaving here for a while. She passed through the tunnels, and came across a large cap, where she could see the bridge lifted up on the other side. She looked down, and carefully jumped. She landed on her feet, and brushed herself off. Suddenly, she cried out. Something had just bit her leg.  
She whipped out her dagger, and pried off a skeever that was gnawing on her foot. The rodent scampered off back into the shadows. Levia looked around her, searching for a way forwards. There was a metal gate to her right, but when she checked it, it was locked. She didn’t want to take the risk of losing her lockpicks on a gate she’d never get through.  
She finally found another tunnel leading up, but before she stepped through the doorway, she noticed suspicious looking holes on the side. With closer examination, it looked like a set up for a spike trap that would go off the moment she opened the door. She felt around the doorframe, and found the release mechanism. She fiddled with it, and was able to disable it. Then, she passed through with ease.  
In the next room, she noticed a flaming pot dangling from the ceiling, over a large oil spill on the floor. If the pot fell, the whole room would burst into flames. She quickly maneuvered around it.   
She opened a door, and was caught off guard when a fist flew at her face. She stumbled back, and took in a large, angry looking man with a strange pair of gloves wrapped around his hands. She drew her dagger, and blocked his next fist. She kicked his legs from beneath him, and finished him off with her dagger.  
Past that, she headed up a flight of stairs, and entered a strange room with sunlight pouring down. She must have been right below the well in the center of the market. She could even here people above her. The room had a large amount of plant life, and for some reason, a bloody battle-axe resting on a stump. She decided to move on quickly.  
Finally, she reached a room with some sort of lowlife pouring over a book. She took out her box, and wasted no time taking him out. She wasn’t going to repeat her mistake. Once he was dealt with, her gaze turned towards a wooden door. She pushed her way in, and entered the Ragged Flagon.  
The room had a large pool of water in the middle, and the light was low and dim. There were several empty alcoves lining the walls, which Levia wondered about. She could see several people at a bar, and relaxing on the water’s edge. She walked carefully along the pathway. She heard parts of a conversation.  
“Give it up, Brynjolf, those days are over.” Said one skeptical voice.  
The calm voice of Brynjolf sounded insistent, “I’m telling you, this one is different.”  
“We’ve all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself.” Said a rough voice.  
“It’s time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Delvin…you’re part of a dying breed. Things are changing!”  
Levia could see Brynjolf smile, “Oh yeah? Then what do you call that then?” he gestured to over where she was walking, and every turned to look at her.  
She walked up to Brynjolf, wondering about that conversation. He had changed out of his fine clothes, and was wearing a set of armor that Levia didn’t recognize. He seemed much more comfortable and at ease now.   
“Well, well, colour me impressed lass. I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.” He said smoothly.  
Levia was quite conscious of everyone watching the two of them.  
“Getting here was easy.” She told him, hoping he didn’t see some of the cuts she got.  
Brynjolf raised his eyebrows, “Reliable and headstrong? You’re turning out to be quite the prize. So, now that I’ve whetted your appetite with our little scheme in the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?”  
Levia tilted her head, “Deadbeats? What’d they do?”  
“They owe our organization some serious coin, and they’ve decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways.” Brynjolf explained.  
Levia crossed her arms, “Sounds good. Who are they?”  
“Keerava the innkeeper, Bersi Honey-Hand, the owner of the Pawned Prawn, and Haelga, the proprietor of the Bunkhouse. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization.”  
She felt a flutter of excitement, “How do you want me to handle it?”   
“Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What’s more important is that you get the message across that we aren’t to be ignored.” Brynjolf told her.  
Levia nodded.  
“A word of warning though,” Brynjolf added, “I don’t want any of them killed. Bad for business.”  
Levia bit her lip, she hadn’t been planning on hurting them at all, and she understood why it wasn’t something she should do.   
“Will I get a cut?” she asked.  
Brynjolf smiled, “Of course you’ll get a cut. We take care of our own. Now, if you need any details on your marks, I’ll be here.”  
“Any help with Bersi?” she asked.  
“He’s a pig-headed man as you’ll ever find. They key is that ugly Dwarven urn in his shop. Smash that thing to bit, and he’ll change his attitude.” Brynjolf said helpfully.  
“What about Keerava?” Levia had met the reptilian Innkeeper the night before, and she didn’t seem to be someone that took anything from anyone.  
Brynjolf nodded, “Keerava stubborn, but she’s got a soft spot for family. Talk to Talen-Jei at the Bee and Barb and see if you can get anything out of him. They’re…well acquainted, if you catch my meaning.”  
“Got it, what about Haelga?”  
He laughed, “Haelga is a devout follower of Dibella, and dotes over the statue of the Divine she keeps at the Bunkhouse. Use it at leverage and she’ll cave. I’ll be here when you get back, now get going.”  
Levia grinned, and darted out of the Ragged Flagon. She didn’t want to mess this up. This was her chance to find a place in this organization.   
She was back in the Ratway, and this time getting out much easier.   
By the time she was out, the sun was starting to fall in the sky, and people were starting to head inside. Levia decided to go to the Inn and Keerava first.   
The inn was bustling with people, and Levia had to fight her way through the crowd. She decided to take Brynjolf’s advice, and she muscled her way to Talen-Jei.  
“You might want to talk some sense into Keerava.” She whispered in his ear away from the barmaid herself.  
“With rumors going around about how poorly your Guild’s been doing, she’s become much too bold. I’m not that foolish. The last thing I want is a war with your people.” Talen-Jei said quietly.  
“Then help me convince her to pay.” Levia knew that he would give in.  
“Look, I’m only telling you this because I care for her. Don’t mistake this as acceptance for what you’re about to do.” He swallowed, “Keerava has some family at a farm just inside of Morrowwind. If you mention you know about them, she just might listen to you. Just please, don’t harm anyone. I can’t bear the thought.”  
Levia gave him a quick grin, and headed over to the bar counter, where she took a seat.  
“What do you want? If you’re here for another night, I’ll need your rent.” Keerava snapped.  
Levia leaned in, “Are you ready to pay Brynjolf what you owe?”  
Keerava snarled, “No, and never will be. Now get out of my inn!”  
Levia shrugged, and took a bottle from the counter, and took a swig, “Maybe I should give that farm in Morrowwind a visit.”  
“How could you possibly know about…” Keerava was lost for words, “Please, my family means too much to me. Don’t hurt them!”  
Levia put a hand down on the counter, “Then pay up and I’ll forget all about them.”  
She sighed, “Fine, here. Take this back to Brynjolf and tell him he’ll have no more trouble from me.”  
She handed Levia a coin purse, which she pocketed. The Imperial slipped out of her seat, and went to her next target-Bersi Honey-Hand.  
The Pawned Prawn was a simple general goods store, and Bersi didn’t seem like much of a threat. Levia’s eyes swept over the goods he had on display.   
“So, uh, can I interest you in anything today?” asked Bersi.  
“I have a message from Brynjolf.” Levia said, finally finding the Dwarven urn Brynjolf had mentioned.  
“Wha-what? Oh, it’s one of you people. So, Brynjolf doesn’t even bother to show up himself anymore, eh? What’s this message?” Bersi was playing dumb.  
“Simple.” Levia said calmly, “You don’t pay, bad things happen.”  
Bersi leaned over his counter, “Petty threats and fist waving are not going to sway me. You people are all talk, and everybody knows it! Pay you to protect me? You can’t even protect yourselves!”  
Levia wondered about that. She knew people had been saying that the Guild had hit a rough patch, but she didn’t realize how bad it was. But she had a part to play, and she would do it well.  
“We can protect ourselves, trust me.” She snarled.  
Bersi laughed, “Don’t fool yourself, kid. It’s only a matter of time before you’re run out of Riften.”  
“I’ve had enough of this.” Levia snapped, she didn’t want to hear this.  
“Likewise.” Bersi simpered, “Now, I have a lot to do, so I’m afraid you’ll have to leave!”  
Levia took a step back, and turned around. Brynjolf was right-the urn was ugly.  
She drew her dagger, and hit it as hard as she could.  
“What are you doing!?” demanded Bersi, but it was too late.  
The urn shattered into pieces, and Bersi let out a wail, “No! That urn was priceless!”  
“Do you want me to break anything else?” threated Levia.  
“Alright, I get it! I’ll pay on time for now on. Just don’t smash anything else. Here, take your gold and leave me in peace.” Bersi seemed on the verge of tears.  
Levia caught the coin purse with ease, and headed out the door. Two down, one to go.  
When she entered the Bunkhouse, Haelga looked terrified. “It’s you, please, don’t hurt me.” She said desperately.  
“I have a message from-” Levia started, but Haelga cut her off.  
“I know who you are. You’ve been terrorizing the entire city! Please, there is no need for that here. Message understood. Here, I even have the payment!”  
She slid the coin purse across the counter, and Levia took in and left. She was almost a little disappointed that she didn’t get to watch her squirm some more. But with the three payments in hand, and the moon starting to rise, Levia headed back down to the Ratway, to deliver the coin to Brynjolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia settles in, and meets Guild Master Mercer Frey

When she arrived at the Ragged Flagon, she saw Brynjolf was waiting for her.   
“So,” he said, “Job’s done and you even brought the gold. Best of all, you did it clean. I like that. Dumping bodies and keeping the guards quiet can be expensive.”  
Levia sat down at the table next to him, and pulled the money purses out from her knapsack, “Here’s what they owed us.”  
Brynjolf weighed the coin in his hand, and smiled, “Well done. And it would seem like I owe you something in return. Here you go, I think you’ll find these quite useful.”  
He handed her a couple of potions, which Levia examined. A potion of invisibility, and potion of stamina. More than what she could’ve asked for.  
“What’s next then?” she was eager for more.   
“Well, judging from how well you handled those shopkeepers, I’d say you’ve done more than just prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit.” Brynjolf watched her reaction.  
Levia leaned back, and grinned, “If there’s more gold where that came from, I’m in.”  
Brynjolf let out a hearty laugh, “That’s the spirit! Larceny’s in your blood…the tell-tale sign of a practiced thief.”  
Levia bit her lip, she didn’t really want to tell him that she’d never stolen a thing in her life before today. Unless you count that apple from the market when she was six-her parents never let her live that down. But she always liked playing pretend, and this wasn’t much different. Pretending to be tough, to know what she was doing-as long as she could keep it up, she would be golden. Golden, as in rich with gold. She wanted money, that’s why she came to Riften in the first place. And if along the way she picked some skills, that would be fine too.  
“I think you’ll do more than just fit in around here.” Brynjolf confided.  
Levia sighed, “Before we go, I have to ask…”  
Brynjolf raised an eyebrow, “What’s on your mind?”  
“Word is your outfit isn’t doing very well, true?” that was certainly something Levia was concerned about, she didn’t want to board a sinking ship.  
Brynjolf let out a sigh, “We’ve…run into a rough patch lately, yes, but it’s nothing to be concerned about. Tell you what, you keep making us coin, and I’ll worry about everything else, fair enough?”  
“Fair enough.”  
Brynjolf got to his feet, “Now, if there are no more question, how about following me and I’ll show you what we’re all about?”  
He extended a hand, and helped Levia to her feet.   
The thief led her past the bar, to a little room Levia didn’t even notice before. There, he pulled out a key, and unlocked a storage cabinet. Before Levia had a chance to ask why, the cabinet swung open, to reveal a secret passageway behind it. The two of them stepped through, and he lead past another wooden door, and into the cistern.   
Like the Flagon, the cistern was also on a pool of water, and light from above steamed in. Four bridges led to a circle in the middle. Beds surrounded the area, along with work benches, alchemy labs, and other places. In the center of the room, an imposing man stood, looking impatient.  
“You’re about to meet Mercer Frey, but don’t worry. Just keep doing what you’ve been doing, and you’ll be fine.” Brynjolf hissed.  
Levia nodded, but she felt a flutter of nervousness. Unlike Brynjolf, who very presence was comforting, Mercer seemed like shards of glass.  
“Mercer? This is the one I was talking about…our new recruit.” Brynjolf said, as they walked up to him.  
Mercer looked at the red-head, and Levia wondered just how many people Brynjolf told about her.  
“This better not be another waste of the Guild’s resources, Brynjolf.” Snapped Mercer.  
Brynjolf looked down at the floor, and Mercer turned towards Levia.  
“Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear: if you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions…you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?” Mercer snarled.  
Levia noticed Brynjolf sneaking glances at her. He was gauging her reaction. They all were. They wanted to see if she had what it took.  
“Yes, I understand.” Watching her or not, Mercer didn’t seem like someone to cross.  
“Good. Then I think it’s time we put your expertise to the test.”  
Brynjolf interrupted, “Wait a moment, you’re not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn’t get in!”  
Mercer was unshaken, “You claim this recruit has an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it.”  
“She already has proven it, Mercer.” Brynjolf told him.  
“To you, maybe, but she needs to prove them to me now.” He turned to look at Levia, “And you’ll quickly find that my expectations are far higher.”  
Levia nodded, not sure of what to say.  
“Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hand, and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. You’ll start this assignment in the morning, and Brynjolf will provide you with all the details.” Mercer explained.  
“Mercer, aren’t you forgetting something?” prompted Brynjolf.  
“Hmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you’ll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you’re in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild.” Mercer announced, and walked off.  
Brynjolf smiled at her, and walked closer, “Welcome to the family, las. I’m excepting you to make us a lot of coin, so don’t disappoint me.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Smirked Levia, “So, how do I get my cut of the spoils?”  
“Simple, do as you’re told, and keep your blade clean. We can’t turn a profit by killing. Tomorrow, you should talk to Delvin Mallory and Vex. They know their way around this place and they’ll be able to kick a few extra jobs your way. Oh, and talk to Tonilia in the Flagon, she’ll set you up with your new armor.” Brynjolf explained.  
“Got it, just one more question: do I get a bed?” Levia looked around.  
Bryn laughed, “’Course you get a bed.” He pointed, “That one by the door is all yours, along with the night stand and chest. Don’t worry, your stuff will be safe. We may be thieves, but we don’t steal from our own.”  
Levia chuckled, “That’s good to know.” She turned to head to her bed, but paused, “And Brynjolf, thank you.”  
He seemed surprised, “No problem at all lass, now get some rest. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”  
Levia sat down on her bed. It felt like…it felt like home. Not the Riverwood Trader type home, but real home. Was that sad? That she was in a den full of thieves, and only now she felt like this? Being on the road was nice and all, and so was living in Riverwood. But this-this felt perfect. Yes, she was living in a sewer-she hadn’t forgotten that-but the promise of new things, of thrill and adventure, it was just radiating. And she couldn’t wait for what was next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia meets some of her Guild mates, and gathers information for her first big job.

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she was surprised any time passed at all. It seemed so take forever for her to finally fall asleep in the new bed, but once she did, the whole night flashed before her eyes. The problem was it was so loud in the cistern. People coming in and out, sharpening weapons, sharing stories-it was impossible to find rest.   
Sunlight streamed in from a hole in the ceiling-Levia assumed it was from a sewer grate-and people were already starting their day. Levia rolled out of bed, but before she headed back into the Flagon, she dumped out all of her unnecessary equipment into her chest. It had been exhausting lugging it around all day.   
She made her way into the Flagon, and looked around, unsure of what do first. Suddenly, a voice called over to her. “Hey, c’mere. Have a seat.”  
A bald, older man was sitting down at a table, buttered a piece of bread with a dagger.   
“You’re the new recruit, Levia?” he asked.  
She nodded, and took the seat opposite him.  
“Brynjolf, eh? Lemme guess. He plucked you off the street and dropped you into the thick of things without tellin’ you which way is up. Am I right?” he looked at her.  
Levia swallowed, “I-I suppose I could use some advice.”  
He grinned, “See, that kind of attitude comes from someone who wants to get rich and stay alive long enough to enjoy it. We’re goin’ to get along nicely. The names Delvin Mallory, pleasure to meet you. So, if you’ve got the nerve, I’ve got plenty of extra jobs to help get the Guild back on its feet.”  
“Back on its feet?” Levia questioned.  
“Look around you. The Flagon, the Guild, it’s all fallin’ apart. A few decades ago, this place was as busy as the Imperial City. Now, you’re lucky if you don’t trip over a skeever instead.” Delvin sounded bitter.  
“What’s happened?”  
“Look,” Delvin started, “I know the others think I’m a bit daft for sayin’ stuff like this, but I’m gonna give it to you straight. Somethin’ out there is piss-drunk mad at us. I don’t know who or what it is, but it’s beyond just you and me. We’ve been cursed.”  
Levia was skeptical, “A curse? Well, what can we do about it?”  
“I’ll tell you what we do. We spit in that curse’s face and turn things around down here. Put things back the way they were. That’s where you come in. I’ve got plenty of work available that could guide us down the road to recovery. All you need to do is ask, and we can both come out of this smellin’ like a rose.”  
“Well, I’ve got a job already, but when I’m finished, I’ll definitely take you up on that.” Levia told him.  
“Oh yeah, what’d they give you?” Delvin asked curiously.  
“Something about a Goldenglow estate?” Levia tried to remember.  
Delvin seemed shocked, “Mercer gave you Goldenglow? Even little Vex couldn’t get in. What is he thinking?”  
“That bad, huh?” Levia asked.  
The more and more she heard about Goldenglow, the less she wanted to do it.  
“Goldenglow is a bee farm, they produce a lot of honey. Up until recently, we haven’t had an issue with them. Until, well, maybe I should let Vex and Brynjolf explain better.” Delvin told her.  
“Right, thank you for your time.” Levia said, getting out of her chair.  
“Don’t mention it.” Delvin said, going back to his breakfast.  
Levia found Vex leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. Before she could even say a word, Vex was talking, “Before we begin, I want to make two things perfectly clear. One, I’m the best infiltrator this rathole of a Guild’s got, so if you think you’re here to replace me, you’re dead wrong. And two, you follow my lead and do exactly as I say…no question, no excuses.”  
Levia didn’t even have a chance to reply before Vex smiled, and said, “Then we understand each other, good.”   
Levia now understood while they kept calling her ‘little Vex’. She was fairly short, and skinny. She had wispy blond hair, and pale skin. But somehow she was still one of the most intimidating members of the Guild Levia had met so far.  
“Now, it’s time to get your feet wet and I don’t want to waste a lot of time talking about anything but business.” Vex told her.  
“What sort of business?” Levia prompted.  
Vex snorted, “I’m not going to sugar-coat it for you. We’re in a bad way down here.”  
“Any idea why?” Levia was hoping for a more rational answer other than just, ‘a curse’.  
“Who knows? Old Delvin thinks it’s some sort of a curse. I think he’s crazy. If you want my opinion, I say it’s just plain old bad luck.”  
“So, what can we do?”  
“You can get out there and start making a name for us again. Make them start fearing us like they did long ago. And, while you’re at it, make a little bit of coin on the side. Not a bad deal, eh?”  
Levia nodded, “I heard you ran into a little trouble at Goldenglow.”  
Vex rolled her eyes, “That’s the understatement of the year. That wood elf’s ‘wit, he’s a lot smarter than I expected. Did you know that he almost had triple the guard? There must have been eight of them in there! It was like he was daring us to come and get him. You want my advice, get in through the sewers, that’s how I got in, and I don’t think they’ve blocked it off yet either. Just watch out for skeevers. Besides, I can’t believe Mercer chose you for the job. No offense, but if I couldn’t get in, I don’t know if you’ve got a chance.”   
“None taken, and…I guess we’ll see.” Levia said calmly.  
How tough was Goldenglow exactly? Was Mercer signing her up for a suicide mission, not wanting to risk a member of his team? Or was this just another test, to see if she’d crumble under pressure. Regardless, she made her way over to the bar, where Tonilia was sitting.  
The guy behind the bar, looked over Levia while wiping a glass clean, “So, you’re Brynjolf’s new protégé, eh? Don’t look like much to me.”  
“Vekel…” chastised Tonilia, “So, you’re the new recruit, eh? Well, looks like you and I are going to have to get very well acquainted.”  
“Why’s that?” Levia asked.   
“Because I’m the fence down here. You come by anything you don’t exactly own and I’ll pay you some coin for it. Minus a little slice for the Guild, of course. I can also provide a few supplies useful to our trade now and again, for a small fee.” Tonilia explained.  
“Right, got it.”  
Tonilia sighed, “Look, I’ve been in this business a long time and I’ve seen all types. You can play it tough, you can play it smart…whatever. At the end of the day you’ll find all we care about down here is how much gold you can make us. Understood?”  
“Understood.”  
“Good. Then there isn’t much more to say. Here’s your armor, I’ve done the measurements, it should fit like a glove. Just make sure you put it to good use.”  
Tonilia handed her some clothes, and pointed her in the direction of somewhere she could change. Levia slipped into a darkened corner, and pulled on her armor. It did fit her well. The top was sleeveless and had lots of extra pockets to carry goods in, and pants fit well and shaped her legs. She had a pair of gloves and a steady pair of boots, and finally a hood. It felt nice to wear the armor, it felt liked she belonged.   
She headed back to the cistern. Brynjolf was standing around the center, observing the comings and goings. Levia walked up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and raised his eyebrows.  
“Well, what d’you think?” Levia gestured to her outfit.  
“Now, you look like a thief.” He gave her a grin, “Are you ready for Goldenglow?”  
“I think so, can you give me some details?”  
“Goldenglow Estate is bee farm, they raise the wretched little things for honey. It’s owned by some smart-mouth wood elf named Aringoth. We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate’s hives and clearing out the safe in the main house.” Brynjolf explained.  
That seemed too simple, but by the way everyone was going on about it, there was something more.  
“What’s the catch?” asked Levia.  
“The catch is that you can’t burn the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned would be furious if you did.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“Aye, the last thing we want to be doing is crossing our clients.” Brynjolf nodded.  
“What should I do about Aringoth?” asked Levia.  
“Maven prefers that Aringoth remains alive, but if he tries to stop you from getting the job gone, kill him. The Guild has a lot riding on this. Don’t make me look foolish by messing this up.” Brynjolf crossed his arms.  
“Maven? As in Maven Black-Briar? She’s the client?”  
“Aye, she and her family have helped the Guild more than anyone could know. Plus, she’s protected by the Dark Brotherhood. It would be dangerous to cross her.”   
Levia swallowed, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“Listen Levia, you watch yourself on that island. Those mercenaries don’t take prisoners. All eyes are on you, lass, don’t disappoint.” Brynjolf caught her arm.  
“I’ve got this.” Levia said, more to herself than to Brynjolf.  
She pulled away, and headed up a ladder on the far side of the wall. She pushed through a grate, and found herself in a cramped area. Here was a chain on the wall, which she pulled. The roof of the room opened up, revealing a flight of stairs leading to the surface. Once she was out, behind her, it closed up again. Levia realized she was in the graveyard of Riften, and had just come out from a fake coffin. The Guild was nothing but melodramatic, she supposed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia breaks into Goldenglow Estate.

Levia stood at the shore, looking at the little island. She was only a little bit a way from Riften, so she could run back quickly if need be. Even from across the water, she could see the mercenaries patrolling around. It would not be safe to just waltz right in. She couldn’t see the sewer, so she would have to swim over. She wasn’t thrilled about getting in the lake water, but she understood it was necessary. Levia took a timid step into the frigid water. Early morning fog still shrouded the lake. She took a deep breath, and plunged into the murky depths.   
When she opened her eyes, she could see nothing but green and brown, and the water stung at her eyes. She shut them and swam blindly. She had been hoping for a silent entrance to the bee farm, but she wasn’t going to get that flailing around in the water. She had to focus.   
She breeched, and turned herself around, heading to Goldenglow. If she dived low, she could get to the shore undetected. She took a gasping breath of air, and sank. She wasn’t particularly strong, so she struggled to push herself through the roily water.   
Finally, she reached the bank, and hoisted herself up, taking gulps of air. Her clothes were drenched and clung to her uncomfortably, and she was exhausted. Suddenly, she heard footsteps above her, and she quickly scrambled back to the cover of the bushes. There were guards, mercenaries. Armed to the teeth and ready to kill. Levia looked around for the entrance to the sewer, and darted to it. She whipped open the cover, and jumped down.  
The sewer looked an awful lot like the Ratway, and smelled like it too. Water dripped from the walls, and scuttling could be heard further ahead. Levia walked cautiously, and drew her dagger. Suddenly, a skeever leaped out of the shadows, its little teeth bared. She gutted it, only to be attacked by its friend. She tried to not let them bite her-they often carried debilitating diseases.   
She moved through the sewer tunnels, and came across a tripwire that had already been activated. She doubted Vex would’ve been so clumsy, so she suspected one of the many skeevers was the victim. The floor was covered in oil, and although there didn’t seem to be a trigger anywhere, Levia darted across as fast as she could. If that oil lit up, she’d be a goner.  
There were more skeevers to deal with, and winding tunnels. She passed through a doorway, and suddenly a deadly spiked mace flung right at her face. Levia gasped and dodged out of the way. She hadn’t even seen the tripwire.   
Luckily the ladder leading up was only a few feet away, so Levia was able to get to the surface again.   
The front door to Goldenglow was right outside the sewer exit. The door was obviously locked up tight, so Levia crouched down and pulled out her lockpicks. It was a hard lock to crack-she broke nearly all of her picks before she opened it.   
Levia was welcomed to a warm air of a well-dressed and expensive estate. She crept around, and turned a corner, and flinched back. There were more mercenaries pacing around. She slipped into a room, away from their line of sight. There was a gate leading down the basement, where the safe was, and a flight of stairs leading to the second floor, where Aringoth was with the key to the safe. Levi thought and paused for a moment. The safe was obviously going to be very heavily locked up tight and she didn’t have a lot of lockpicks left. But on the other hand, she didn’t know how many more guards were around Aringoth, and how tough the Wood Elf was himself.   
She ultimately decided on heading upstairs to get the key. She couldn’t take the risk of using up all of her lockpicks.  
Sure enough, there were several more mercenaries patrolling the upper floor. Levia slipped past them easily enough, and made her way to Aringoth’s room. His room was well decorated and furnished, he was living in the lap of luxury. It seemed empty of Wood Elves though. Levia stood up, and examined the room. On his bedside table, there was a strange treasure that caught her eye. A golden statuette in the shape of a queen bee. She slipped into her pack, and then suddenly, the door opened. She dove behind the bed.  
Aringoth walked into the room, cursing to himself. He must have realized someone had infiltrated Goldenglow.   
“Damn useless mercenaries.” He snapped, and looked around his room, “I knew I never should have…”  
Levia crept up behind him. In the pocket on his overcoat, she could see a key on a string. It had to be the key to the safe. Carefully, she held her breath, and snatched it. She hand jerked back, expecting him to notice, but he still hadn’t heard her, or felt a thing. When he turned around, Levia mirrored him, and dashed out of the room.  
She got down to the basement, and past the last few mercenaries and got to the safe. Beside the safe, there were several coin purses Levia helped herself to, and she used the key from Aringoth to unlock the safe. Inside, she found a significant amount of gold, and a letter. Curious, Levia opened it up, and read the contents.

 

Aringoth,

This document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. Payment of the property has been made in full by Gajul-Lei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers.

Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership.

Now this was interesting. And something Mercer would definitely want to see. The only thing she was confused about was the strange mark. Maybe Mercer would recognize it. The important thing was, is that she cleared the safe, and now the only thing left was to get out of the estate, and burn the hives. Luckily, there was an entrance to the sewer just on the other side of a door. Levia slipped down the trap door, and landed back into the tunnels. She ran through with ease, and back up to the surface where the hives were.  
Back alongside the lake, she ran over to the hives, and pulled herself up on some rocks, and landed over the fence guarding them. The hives were buzzing, and Levia looked around for a way to light them. There was a small brazier that was burning, so Levia grabbed one of the loose sticks on the ground, and put it in the fire. It caught, and she had a makeshift torch. She held against three of the hives, and sure enough they caught and released a pillar of smoke in the sky. The people of Riften would definitely get the message.  
“Hey!” yelled a gruff voice.  
Levia whipped around, in sudden horror realizing she hadn’t been careful enough. At least five mercenaries were coming at her, weapons drawn. She considered drawing her bow, but there was no use. So instead, she turned and ran.   
She got to the edge of the island, with the mercenaries right on her tail. With their heavy armor, she doubted they’d be able to swim as fast as her. So she dove, with their arrows soaring past her head. She landed ungracefully into the water, and the bubble clouded her vision. She closed her eyes, and swam forward as fast as she could.   
Eventually, she had to come up for air, and she saw she had put enough distance between her and the estate. Not wanting to take any chances though, she swam all the way back to the edge of the lake.   
Dripping wet, she hoisted herself onto the shore, and coughed up water. Her heart was still pounding. She couldn’t believe what she had just done! Infiltrating a highly guarded estate, stealing the key of the owner himself, stealing hundreds of Septims worth of gold-and she had lived to tell the tale.   
But she was exhausted, and she was on the other side of the lake from Riften. It would be a long walk back. No time like the present though-she got to her feet, and got on her way.

 

When she got back into Riften, every seemed to be talking about the columns of smoke in the sky. The word was already out that the Thieves Guild was not to be messed with. Feeling an ounce of pride, she made her way to the Graveyard behind the temple, and pressed the button of the coffin. It slid open with a loud grinding sound, and she was let in. She pulled the chain, and it closed behind her. She spilled down the ladder, and into the cistern.   
Brynjolf was waiting for her, with a smirk on his face.  
“Word on the street is Goldenglow’s been hit. Good job lass.   
Levia smiled, “Yes, and here’s what was in the safe.” She handed him the bill of sale.  
“Let me take a look at what you’ve found.” He glanced over the letter, “Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What’s that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven’s fury when she’s been cut out of a deal, but I’m sure he’ll find out. If only this parchment had the buyer’s name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?”  
“No idea, I was wondering about that too.” Levia admitted.  
“Blast. Well, I’ll check my sources and speak to Mercer.” Brynjolf folded the letter up, and put it in his pocket.  
“Before you do…” Levia started.  
Brynjolf gave her a curious glance, and she returned a pointed look.  
“Oh, of course.” He chuckled, “Your pay! Ha, you’re smart as a whip, lass. Keep doing right by us, and there is plenty more where that came from.”  
He handed her a coin purse, which was pretty large. There were a couple hundred coins at least in there.   
“Be seeing you, lass.” Brynjolf smiled, and Levia headed to enjoy her new found wealth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia does a job for an important client, which involves ridding Skyrim of a business rival.

It had been a month since Levia mission at Goldenglow, and things could not be going better. She had been doing a lot of jobs for Vex and Delvin, and bringing in a couple thousand Septims worth of gold. She was particularly good at pickpocketing, and set ups. Plus, she often did her own bit of robbery, and brought Tonilia the fences loads of items. Her best run so far was when she hit the Markarth treasury house.   
She had also met everyone in the Guild, and everyone had their stories. Everyone was very close with another, and it truly felt like a family. There was Dirge, the brother of Maul who worked for the Black-Briars. There was Rune, a clever thief who didn’t know his parents. Vipir the Fleet, Niruin, Sapphire, Thrynn, Cynric Endell, and Rune.   
Levia had just turned in her most recent contracts to Delvin and Vex, when Brynjolf called her into the cistern.   
“Maven Black-Briar asked for you by name, she wants to speak with you.” He explained.  
“Sure, but will I come out of there alive?” Levia asked.  
Brynjolf laughed, “If she wanted you dead, she wouldn’t do it herself. She’d hire a Dark Brotherhood assassin to kill you. She wouldn’t want the blood on her own hands.”  
“That’s reassuring. But what does Maven want from me?”  
“That’s between you and Maven. And I’d prefer to keep it that way. Don’t worry about it though, Maven’s business dealings usually involve quite a bit of gold for the participants. She’s waiting upstairs at the Bee and Barb, don’t keep her waiting.”  
Levia smiled, “Got it.”  
She quickly climbed out of the cistern, and out to the surface of Riften. The Bee and Barb was not too far away, so she made her way there quickly.  
When she entered, it was midday so there were too many people hanging out. She headed up the stairs, and found Maven waiting in a chair, with a nasty look on her face. Levi wondered if she had done something wrong, but she realized that’s how Maven always looked.  
“So, you’re the one. Hmm, you don’t look so impressive.” Maven said coldly.  
The words were fairly tame, but Levia still felt a rush of anger. She had done the Goldenglow job perfectly, and had done each minor job with ease. She hadn’t even been put into jail once.  
“How about we skip the conversation?” Levia snapped.  
“You’re a firebrand, aren’t you?” Maven evaluated her, “It’s about tie Brynjolf sent me someone with business sense. I was beginning to think he was running some sort of beggar’s guild over there.”  
“You have no faith in the Guild?” Levia asked.  
“Faith?” Maven spat, “I don’t have faith in anyone. All I care about is cause and effect. Did the job get done and did it get done correctly. There is no grey area.”  
“You won’t have that problem with me.” Levia promised.  
“I hope not.” Maven crossed her arms.  
“Where do I begin?”  
“Head to the Bannered Mare, in Whiterun. Look for Mallus Maccius. He’ll fill you in with all the details.” Maven explained.  
Levia nodded to show she understood, and turned to go.  
“One more time in case I wasn’t clear-you butcher this job, and you’ll be sorry.” Maven called after her.  
With that threat hanging over her, Levia left the inn, and the city to catch a carriage to Whiterun.

 

When she got to Whiterun, the sun was low in the sky, and she wasn’t the only one heading for the inn. The bard was playing, the drinks were flowing, and everyone was talking. She managed to slip away to the back, where a pale man was sitting by himself. She sat in the seat opposite him, and he looked up with sunken eyes.  
“Can’t a man drink in peace?” he muttered.  
“Maven said you were expecting me.” Levia leaned in.  
Mallus sighed, “I’m going to keep this short because we have a lot to do. Honningbrew Meadery’s owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun’s Captain of the Guard. And we’re going to poison the mead.”  
“Have you got the poison?” Levia asked.  
“No, no. That’s the beauty of the plan. We’re going to get Sabjorn to give it to us. The meadery has quite the pest problem and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don’t mix well together, know what I mean?”  
Levia let a grin escape. The plan was pretty good, she was impressed.  
“How do I fit in?” she asked, eager for her part.  
“You’re going to happen by and offer to lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He’s going to give you the poison to use on the pests, but you’re also going to dump it into the brewing vat.”  
Levia raised her eyebrows, “Clever.”  
“Maven and I spent weeks planning this. All we need is someone like you to get in there and get it done. Now get going before Sabjorn grows a brain and hires someone to do it.” Mallus said, finishing off his drink.  
Levia nodded, and got out of the seat. She had to get into her role. 

 

When she got to Honningbrew Meadery, she was unrecognizable. She was wearing a full set of iron armor, with a handy helmet that covered her face. She had bought an iron sword, and she had all of her arrows already on her back. She looked like an adventurer that was just so willing to help out anyone she came across-a hero.   
She opened the doors, and immediately saw the ‘pest problem’ Mallus was talking about. A dead and rotting skeever was lying on the floor, and a disgruntled Sabjorn trying to get things back into order.  
“Excuse me?” Levia asked in a sweet voice.  
“What are you gawking at? Can’t you see I have problems here?” Sabjorn snapped.  
Levia looked around the place, “Is something wrong?” she asked innocently.  
“Are you kidding? Look at this place! I’m supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew reserve for the captain of the guard. If he sees the meadery in this state, I’ll be ruined.”  
“I might be able to help.” Offered Levia.  
Sabjorn crossed his arms, “Oh really? And I don’t suppose you’d just do it out of the kindness of your heart, would you? I hope you’re not expecting to get paid until after the job is done.”  
Levia shrugged, “That’s the only way I operate.”  
“Well, that’s not the way I operate, so forget it.” Snapped Sabjorn.  
Levia clicked her tongue. She was supposed to be selling this, but the lust of gold was too much. “You better, or I yell ‘skeever’.” She threatened.  
Sabjorn raised up his hands, “Okay, okay, no need to make rash decisions. Here’s half, you’ll get the rest when the job’s done.”  
She handed her a coin purse with five hundred Septims. Levia grinned.  
“My only demand is that these vermin are permanently eliminated before my reputation is completely destroyed.” Sabjorn added.  
“How do I ‘permanently’ clear the vermin?” asked Levia.  
“I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy, good for nothing assistant Mallus handle it, but he seems to have vanished. If you plant this in the vermin’s nest, it should stop them from coming back.” Sabjorn sighed.  
“You’ve got a deal.”   
Sabjorn was unimpressed, “Don’t come back until every one of those things are dead.”  
He handed her the pest poison, and a key to the meadery. Levia headed into the store room, and unlocked the door to the basement. Her little exchange had gone better than she had hoped, and she had earned a bit of coin to boot. Now to eliminate the skeevers. She doubted it would be too hard-skeevers were annoying, but not deadly.  
They were easy at first, she pecked a few off with deadly shots from her bow, but suddenly a much larger rodent jumped out at her. It took several hits for it to go down, and it put up quite the fight. These weren’t normal skeevers.   
She got further down, and realized this place looked less like a basement, and more like a dungeon.  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this...” Levia muttered to herself.  
Crawling through the tunnels, the air was cold and smelled like skeever. There was an entire pack that attacked her, and Levia had to fend them off with her dagger. The winding tunnels let her to a den of Frostbite Spiders, which put up quite the fight. Levia actually got bit, and had to drain the poison out of her arm after she had killed all of them.  
Past the spiders, there was a room with several traps that Levia expertly avoided. She was getting close to the nest now, she could feel it.   
Sure enough, she got to a room which was filled with skeevers. She was about to attack them, when she saw the outline of a man standing amongst them. Mallus hadn’t told her anything about someone living down here. She crouched down, and tried to sneak by, but the iron armor was heavy and weighed her down, unlike her form fitted Thieves Guild armor. Her boots clanked against the stone floor, and the man whipped around.   
His hands burst into flames, and the skeevers all rushed towards her.  
Levia drew her bow, and it was a fight for her life.  
The man was a powerful mage, who sent a torrent of flame spells. Levia danced and dodged the best she could, all the while keeping the skeevers at bay. One of his fireballs hit her, and she was sent reeling to the ground. The skeevers swarmed her, and one of the biggest ones bit her leg, and pain raced through her whole body. She scrambled back, and desperately drew her bow. She aimed at the mage, firing again and again, but he was healing himself. Levia was pinned against a wall, and she started to take out the skeevers, but she felt light-headed and weak. One of the damn vermin had given her some sort of disease. And she needed a clear mind, and to focus.  
She aimed up a shot, and pierced the mage right in the heart. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. There were only a few skeevers left, and she finished them off quickly.  
Levia leaned back, and took a long deep breath. Blood was pumping through her body, and she still felt weak. She would have to find a healer. But now, she had a job to finish.  
She crawled over the nest, and poured half of the poison into it. There was a tunnel left of there, which she guessed would lead her to the boilery. Sure enough, she was back in civilized territory, and into where the mead was brewed. She climbed up some stairs to reach the lid of the brewing vat. She pushed open the heavy lid, and dumped the rest of the poison in. She slid the lid back on, and jumped down, her head still swimming. She left the boilery, and headed back into the meadery.  
Sabjorn was in for a surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia finishes the job, but falls very ill.

When Levia entered the meadery, the Captain of the Guard, Commander Caius was already there. Also, Mallus had turned up, and was waiting eagerly. Levia headed straight for Sabjorn, though.  
“Was something we discussed unclear?” he snapped when she got to the counter.  
“Job’s finished.” She told him.  
“It’s about time! I had to stall the captain until you were finished.” Sabjorn was not happy.  
“What about my pay?” demanded Levia.  
Sabjorn waved her away, “You’re going to have to wait until the captain’s finished. I suppose you can wait around if you must.”  
Levia felt a little bit cheated, but she took a seat at one of the barstools, and watched as Sabjorn handled the tasting ceremony.  
“Well, Sabjorn, now that your little pest problem is taken care of, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?” Caius asked, grinning.  
“Help yourself, milord.” Sabjorn simpered, “It’s my finest brew yet-I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you’ll find it quite pleasing to your pallet.”  
Caius laughed, “Oh come now, this is mead! Not some wine to be sipped and savored.”  
The commander walked over to the tap, and poured himself some of the mead. He took a long drink, and drained the cup.  
Levia held her breath in anticipation.  
Almost immediately, Caius staggered, and shook his head. “By the Eight…what, what’s in this?”  
Sabjorn looked confused and horrified, “I-I don’t know. What’s wrong?”  
“You assured me this place was clean!” roared Caius, “I’ll see…see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!”  
“No, please!” cried Sabjorn, “I don’t understand…”  
“Silence, idiot! I should’ve known better, to trust this place after it’s been riddled with filth.” Snapped Caius.  
Sabjorn was almost in tears, “I beg of you, please! This is not what it seems.”  
Commander Caius ignored his, and gestured Mallus over.   
“You, you’re in charge around here until I can sort this all out.” He ordered.  
Mallus smiled, “It would be my pleasure.”  
Caius glared at Sabjorn, “And you! You’re coming with me to Dragonsreach, we’ll see how quickly your memory clears in the city’s prison. Now move.”  
Sabjorn refused to budge, “Now, I assure you this is all just a huge misunderstanding!”  
“I said move!” barked the commander, and he drew his sword.  
Sabjorn’s eyes widened in fear, and he quickly followed the commander.  
“Farewell, Sabjorn.” Muttered Mallus as the former owner walked out of the door.  
Levia got to her feet, and looked over at Mallus.  
“I don’t think that could’ve gone any better.” He said with a grin, “Anything else you need before you head back to Riften?”  
“I need to get a look at Sabjorn’s books.” Levia told him.  
Mallus nodded, “Maven wants to hunt down Sabjorn’s private partner, huh? You’re welcome to take a look around Sabjorn’s office. He keeps most of his papers stashed away in his desk. Here, this should help get into his drawer.”  
He handed her a key, and Levia smiled. She headed upstairs to Sabjorn’s room, and into his drawer. There was a bit of gold, which Levia gladly took, and another note. 

 

Sabjorn,

Within the enclosed crate, you'll find the final payment. As we discussed, Honningbrew Meadery should now begin brewing mead at full production. In regards to your concerns about interference from Maven Black-Briar, I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to keep her assets and her cronies at bay. This is the beginning of a long and successful future for both of us.

 

Levia read the note carefully. It had the same strange mark like on the Goldenglow bill of sale. Whoever it was, they were behind both dealings. Levia needed to get this back to Maven.  
She jumped downstairs, still feeling off. She was close to getting this done, however, so she kept going. She was about to leave, when Mallus called out to her.  
“Hey, if you’re ever in the area, and need some ill obtained goods sold, I’d be happy to help. Just put in a good word to Maven for me?”  
“Of course. And thank you, I’ll take you up on that. Have a good night, Mallus.” Levia smiled, and left the meadery.

 

By the time she got back to Riften, it was early morning. She stumbled her way back to the Bee and Barb, where Maven was still waiting for her upstairs.  
“I trust you have good news for me.” Maven said, sounding bored.  
“Job’s finished, here’s the information you requested.” Levia handed her the note.  
Maven read it over, “This doesn’t tell me much. The only thing that could identify Sabjorn’s partner is this odd little symbol here.”  
“I’ve seen this symbol before.” Levia added.  
“Well, whoever this mysterious marking represents, they will regret starting a war with me. You should bring this information back to the Guild immediately. There is also the matter of your payment. I believe you will find this more than adequate for your services.” Maven handed Levia a dagger.  
The dagger was nothing like the cheap iron one Levia had forged herself-it was elven crafter, with a strange glow around it. It was enchanted. Levia felt a flutter of excitement, she had never even held an enchanted weapon before, much less owned one.  
She nodded respectfully at Maven, and headed down the Ratway, to talk to Brynjolf.  
He was in the training room, leaning against a wall.  
“Word on the street is that poor Sabjorn’s found himself in Whiterun’s prison. How unfortunate for him.” Brynjolf said.  
“Yet very fortunate for Maven.” Levia added.  
Brynjolf smiled, “Exactly! Now you see how our little system works. Maven sent word that you had discovered something while you were there. Something important to the Guild?”  
“The same symbol from Goldenglow was involved.” Levia told him.  
“Then this is beyond coincidence. First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone’s trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild.”  
“Is there anything we can do?” asked Levia.  
“Mercer is working on a way to identify this new thorn on our side. I’ll let you know if he’s made any progress.” Brynjolf promised.  
“Alright, I think I’ll get some sleep. It’s been a long day for me.” Levia stumbled back, the bite the skeever gave her was still aching.  
“You okay, lass?” Brynjolf asked, concern creeping up in his voice, “You’re looking pretty pale.”  
Levia waved him away, “I’m fine. I’m just going to lay down for a bit.”  
Brynjolf wasn’t convinced, “What happened?”  
“I-I got bit by one of those skeevers while on the job. It was carrying some sort of disease or something. It’s not a big deal.” Levia rubbed her head, really just wanting to sleep.  
“Where did you get bit?” asked Brynjolf.  
“My leg,” Levia said, and she pulled up the bottom of her pants to show off the wound. She nearly gagged, and pulled back. The skin was red and festering where it had bit her, and pus was leaking out.  
Brynjolf looked horrified, “We’ve got to get that cleaned up. Why didn’t you get it done in Whiterun?”  
“I was on a job! I didn’t want to keep Maven waiting.” Protested Levia.  
“C’mon, I’m taking you to the Temple of Mara.” Brynjolf decided.  
“What? No! They’re not even going to let us in. They’re priests, we’re thieves.” Levia was starting to feel light-headed, and deep down she knew that it would be for the best. It still made her uncomfortable, though.  
“They have in the past. They’ll take anyone in. Now, c’mere lass.” Brynjolf threw her arm over his shoulder, and hoisted her up.  
“No, no it’s fine…” Levia trailed off as she felt a wave of nausea. The disease, whatever it was, was certainly taking its toll.  
Levia closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia travels to Solitude to meet with a shady ally of the Guild.

When Levia woke up, she was in an unfamiliar bed. Disorientated, she looked around, hoping for some clue to her surroundings. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, and several potions of healing lined the walls. In the distance, she could hear what sounded like a sermon. She was in the Temple of Mara.  
It seemed ironic, that the temple dedicated to the Divine of love and compassion should stand in a city full of deceit and corruption.   
Back in Cyrodiil, her parents would often take her to the Temple of the Divines there. She grew up with the nine commandments of the eight Divines. So it felt wrong for her, a thief and a killer, to be back in a temple.   
But regardless of that, Levia realized she wasn’t in pain any more. She pulled back the sheet of the bed, and saw that her leg had almost completely healed, and that her body felt free from illness.   
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and took a gentle step. Everything seemed fine. Levia smiled, feeling much better. Whatever the priests had done to her, it had worked.   
Levia walked out to the main part of the temple, where the nearly empty benches stood in front of Mara’s alter. A hooded priest with a kind smile walked up to her.  
“Hello, my daughter. How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Much better.” Levia told him.  
He smiled, “We were quite worried when Brynjolf carried you in. The skeever bite carried Ataxia, but it was the untreated, festering wound that got infected that was causing you pain. With a few potions, and restoration magic, we were able to heal you as best we could.”  
“Thank you.” Levia said with as earnestly as she could muster.  
“Of course. You will always be welcome. Mara is accepting of all, regardless of their path in life.” He gave her a pointed glance, and Levia bit her lip and nodded.  
On her way out, Levia noticed a charity box that was accepting donations. The only thing it was collecting was cobwebs though. With a spirt of charity, Levia poured a coin purse of her earnings into the box.   
Hopefully Mara wouldn’t mind the fact that it was stolen gold. It was the thought that counts, right?  
“Hello, lass.” A smiling Brynjolf was waiting for her in the cistern, “Feeling better?”  
Levia nodded, “Yes, and I just wanted to thank you for taking me.”  
“No problem at all, although, might I ask why you were so resistant to the idea?” he asked.  
Levia bit her lip, “It’s uh, kind of stupid.” She admitted.  
Brynjolf waited expectantly.   
Levia sighed, “I don’t know, it just feels…wrong to be in a temple. In our line of work.”  
“Ah, yes. I get it.” He said knowingly.  
“Do you ever feel like that?” the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, “Guilty. Like, do you ever think about the people whose lives we are ruining or taking something important to them away from them?” Levia swallowed, “’Cause I do.”  
Brynjolf gave her a strange look, and Levia felt her face flush. Of course nobody here would feel like that. They were all professionals, they knew the business. She was just a girl pretending she was better than she was.  
“In the beginning, yeah.” Brynjolf admitted, to Levia’s surprise, “But I’ve been doing this for a couple years now. Most of the people we target have this coming to them, or are too rich to care. As for the others, well, at the end of the day we have to make a living. Mercer doesn’t mind us targeting beggars or the poor, but other Guildmasters in the past had rules against that. We don’t have much choice anymore.”  
Levia nodded, feeling a bit better.  
Brynjolf smiled, “Don’t worry, lass. You’ve been doing just fine, and it’s normal to feel that way. Hey, even Vex was like that at one point.”  
Levia laughed, it was hard to imagine Vex as anything but stone-hearted for her targets.  
“Now, back to business. Mercer’s asked for you. I think he’s tracked something down about our new opponent.” Brynjolf pointed off to Mercer’s desk, where the man himself stood, looking very annoyed.   
Levia quickly walked up to him, and the Breton looked up at her, “Ah, there you are. I’ve consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol. It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar. Very clever.”  
Levia raised her eyebrows, “You admire them?”  
“They’re well-funded, patient, and have been able to avoid identification all these years. However, don’t mistake by admiration for complacency. Our nemesis is going to pay dearly.” Mercer said with confidence.  
“How are we going to make them pay?” asked Levia.  
Mercer crossed his arms. “Because, after all these years of all their posturing and planning, they’ve made a mistake. The parchment you recovered mention a ‘Gajul-Lei’. According to my sources, that’s an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei.”   
“Where do I begin?”   
“Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I’m betting he acted as a middleman for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer.” Mercer explained, “Get out there, shake him down, and see what you can come up with. Talk to Brynjolf before you leave if you have any questions.”  
He nodded to his left, and Brynjolf was standing there, listening.   
“Can’t believe Gulum-Ei’s caught up in all of this. That Argonian couldn’t find his tail with both hands. Don’t get me wrong, he could scam a beggar out of his last Septim…but he’s no mastermind.” Brynjolf told her.  
“Think he’ll give me trouble?” Levia asked, she really didn’t want it to come to a fight.  
Brynjolf laughed, “Trouble? He’s one of the most stubborn lizards I’ve ever met! You have your work cut out for you. However, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”  
“How do I get him to talk?” that was the main thing she was concerned about.  
“You’re going to have to buy him off. It’s the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he’s up to. If I know Gulum-Ei, then he’s in way over his head and you’ll be able to use it as leverage.” He told her.  
“Betrayal or not, I’ll let him live.” Levia said with confidence.  
Brynjolf smiled, “I’m glad to see you’re embracing our methods. It would be a waste to lose a contract at the East Empire Company before we’ve heard the entire story. Just keep to Gulum-Ei’s tail, and he’s bound to step in something he can’t scrape off his boot.”  
Levia nodded, “Got it.”  
“And Levia…good luck.” He added as she climbed the ladder, and made her way out of the cistern.

 

When she got to Solitude, the sun was out and shining down. She quickly dodged through the streets, and into the local tavern-the Winking Skeever. Not a particularly pleasant name, but Levia wasn’t one to judge.   
Tucked away on the side, an Argonian sat, taking sips from a mug. He looked up lazily and scanned her up and down.  
“So, what do we have here? Hmm, let me guess. By your scent, I’d say you were from the Guild, but that can’t be possible because I told Mercer I wouldn’t deal with them anymore.”   
“I’m here about Goldenglow estate.” Levia said, getting straight to the point.  
“I don’t deal in land or property. Now, if you’re looking for goods, you’ve come to the right person.” He grinned.  
“You can drop the act now, Gajul-Lei.” Levia snapped.  
He grinned, unfazed, “Oh wait, did you say Goldenglow Estate? My apologies. I’m sorry to say I know little of that…bee farm, was it?”  
“You acted as a broker for its new owner.” Levia said through clenched teeth.  
“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I can’t possibly be expected to remember every deal I handle.” Gulum-Ei said shrewdly.  
“What will it take to identify the buyer?” Levia asked.   
He smirked, “Well, now that you mention it…there is something I’ve been trying to get my hands on. I have a buyer looking for a case of Firebrand Wine. There just so happens to be a single case is the Blue Palace. Bring it to me, and we’ll talk about Goldenglow Estate.”  
Levia frowned, it was probably a good a deal as she could get. But stealing from the Blue Palace? That was where Jarl Elisif lived, the possible future High Queen of Skyrim. If she was caught-the Solitude jail might not be the worst thing to happen to her.  
But she needed to know more, and Gulum-Ei wasn’t talking. Besides, what kind of thief would she be if stealing a case of wine sent her running? She had to show the Argonian that the Guild wasn’t afraid of anything, and neither was she.  
She left the Winking Skeever, and ran for the Blue Palace.

 

When she entered the Palace, she was over-whelmed. She had never been inside before, and it was beautiful. The high ceilings, the flora, and the high, clear voice of Elisif the Fair herself ringing through the hall. Everyone seemed to be upstairs, listening to a man talk about some sort of cave. There were a few guards dotting the place, but Levia slipped by easily.  
“Excuse me, ma’am, do you have business here?” asked a guard, coming up behind her.  
Levia froze, and turned around slowly. She had to act like she belonged.   
“Uh, yes. I do have business with the court. I represent the Jarl of Riften. There’s been a, uh, Skooma problem in our hold. And we’ve tracked the den to a cave in Haafingar, I’ve come to request permission to-” Levia sputtered.  
The guard held up a hand to stop her, “Save it for Falk Firebeard. He’s the one to talk to about this. Just wait until that Varnius Junius is done.”  
Levia nodded, and the guard walked away. She quickly slipped off to the side, looking for the case of wine. Finally, she spotted it on the table, and grabbed it. She dodged out of sight, and left the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia sneaks into the East Empire Company Warehouse, and confronts Gulum-Ei.

When she got back to the Winking Skeever, she dropped the heavy wine case onto the table where Gulum-Ei sat, taking deep breaths. She had been absolutely terrified of getting caught, and she really needed to get out of the city before the guard found out she was lying.   
“I got the wine.” She said tensely to the Argonian.  
“Good.” He said, “Can’t have the buyer becoming impatient and looking elsewhere for this, now can we? Here, take these. I certainly can’t use these, but I suppose I need to pay you something for the goods.”  
He handed her a couple of soul gems. Levia didn’t know how to enchant anything, but she supposed they would fetch her a nice price.  
“You’re trying to bribe me now?” Levia asked shrewdly, looking at him in disgust.  
“Not at all. I consider it an investment in prolonging my life. As far as Goldenglow Estate, I’ll tell you what I know. I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as a broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face, and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the Estate. I brought him the coin, and walked away with her copy of the deed.” Gulum-Ei said.  
“Did she say why she was doing this?” Levia asked.  
“Not at all. I tend to not ask many questions while on the job. I’m sure you understand. However, I did notice she was quite angry and it was directed at Mercer Frey.”  
Levia sighed, that wasn’t enough information, “That’s it? No name or anything?”  
“In this business, we rarely deal in name. Our identity comes from how much coin we carry.” He said calmly, but Levia noticed him shift uncomfortably.  
She smiled, “I think you’re lying to me.”  
He glared at her, “Look, that’s all I know. I never promised I’d have all the answers. Now, since our transaction is done, I’ll be on my way.”  
Gulum-Ei stood up, and walked out of the tavern. Levia waited a moment for him to leave the building, and then followed him.  
She had an Argonian to tail.

 

Gulum-Ei lead her out of Solitude, past the stable, and all the way to the docks. She was around twenty feet behind him at all times, and keeping out of his line of sight. Eventually, he walked into the East Empire Company warehouse. Levia checked the door, and it was locked shut. She glanced around fugitively, and knelt down and began picking the lock. She had definitely gotten better at it over time, so it only took her a few tries to find the sweet spot, and open the door.   
The warehouse was dark and damp, and a canal run through the whole place, with a few ships lined up. Many shelves full of supplies and goods lined the place. Gulum-Ei walked confidently past several dangerous looking mercenaries. They weren’t the typical Solitude guards, they were dangerous and highly trained mercenaries who would kill Levia on sight.   
She decided to avoid them.  
There was a ladder leading up to the top of the shelves, and Levia climbed up quickly. From her high vantage point, she could silently follow Gulum-Ei, and see what he was up to. All the while, the mercenaries patrolled around the place.   
Levia current row of shelves came to an end, and she looked around. She didn’t want to crawl along the floor, so she took a risky leap to the next row. She landed ungracefully, and the sound caught the attention of a nearby mercenary. He looked up, looking for the source of the noise. Levia froze, her heart pounding. He checked around the shelves to see if anything had fallen, and Levia decided to risk movement. She dashed along on top, and got to a dead end. She finally dropped down, and continued on foot.  
Gulum-Ei still seemed completely oblivious, but Levia couldn’t take any chances. She stuck to the shadows, and occasionally took out nearby torches to provide more cover for her.  
She came around the bend, watching Gulum-Ei carefully. He was at a dead end, and she wondered where he was going next. Suddenly, he whipped around, heading straight for her. She gasped, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She ducked behind some boxes, hoping that he hadn’t seen or heard her.   
Gulum-Ei still didn’t seem to notice anything, and marched blindly on down a flight of stairs leading into the water. Levia followed carefully after him, and into a tucked away little area with a wooden door. He opened it, looked around, and darted inside. She quickly followed after him.  
She was no longer in a warehouse, and instead it what she could only guess was some sort of grotto. She walked carefully, and pulled out her bow. She had upgraded from her little hunting bow, and instead had a powerful, Orcish made weapon.   
Sure enough, there were two bandits talking casually on a bridge. Levia peered around a crate, and drew her bow. She fired at the one of the right, and it took him out. Levia quickly nocked the other arrow, and shot the other one before she had a chance to react.  
She crawled through the rest of the cave, shooting the bandits as she came across them. She was never detected, and was able to move with speed and silence. Luckily, bandits were much less of a threat than the mercenaries.   
Nearing the end of the watery cave, there was an open area with a few boats and a lot of bandits. She crouched down far away, and picked them off one of one. She ran up to the area, thinking that all of them were gone. Suddenly, a large, brutish looking man stepped out, his massive sword in hand. Levia fired at dead range, but he knocked her arrow out of the air.   
He charged at her, but she sidestepped and drew her enchanted dagger Maven had given her. She got a good cut on his cheek, and he flinched back. He kicked her, and she went flying back, but scrambled up before her could finish her off. She caught her hand with her blade, and tossed his arm back. He stumbled, and his heavy armor took him down. He landed in the water and sunk down the bottom. She could see him struggling and thrashing until-he was still.  
Levia turned around and noticed that a horrified Gulum-Ei was cowering in a corner.  
She put her dagger away and walked up to him.  
“Now, there’s no need to do anything rash...” Gulum-Ei stuttered, “This isn’t as bad as it seems! I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please, he’ll have me killed!”  
“Tell me first, and then I’ll decide.” Snapped Levia.  
“Alright, alright.” He said breathlessly, “It’s Karliah, her name is Karliah.”  
He looked at her, as if waiting for a reaction.  
“You say that name like I should know it.” Levia was confused.  
Gulum-Ei seemed surprised, “Mercer never told you about her? Karliah is the thief responsible for killing the previous Guildmaster, Gallus. Now she’s after Mercer.”  
Levia was shocked. It was the first she had ever heard of a ‘Karliah’ or Gallus. She knew that the Guildmaster before Mercer had been killed, but she never knew that it was from a member of the guild.   
“And your helping her?” she demanded.  
Gulum-Ei protested immediately, “Help? No, no! Look, I didn’t even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please, you have to believe me!”  
Levia was unimpressed, “Where is Karliah now?”  
“I don’t know. When I asked her where she was going, she just muttered ‘where the end began’. Here, take the Goldenglow deed as proof, and remind Mercer I’m worth more to him alive.”  
With the deed and all of the new information in hand, Levia left Gulum-Ei, and found her way back out. She had to get to Riften.

 

Mercer was waiting at his desk, looking like he hadn’t slept in days.   
“Did Gulum-Ei give you information about our buyer?” he demanded as soon as he saw her.  
“He said Goldenglow was purchased by a ‘Karliah’.” Levia told him.  
Mercer’s face grew pale, “No, it...it can’ be. I haven’t heard that name in decades. This is grave news indeed. She’s someone I had hoped to never cross paths with again.”  
“Gulum-Ei told me she was a murderer.” Levia wanted to press the subject, she wanted to know who they were dealing with.  
“Karliah destroyed everything the Guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood, and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she had done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished.” Mercer said, his voice cool.  
“Then why as she returned after all this time?” she asked.  
“Karliah and I were like partners,” Mercer reminisced, “I went with her on every heist. We watched each other’s backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, then there will be no one left that could possibly catch her. If we only knew where she was…”  
“Gulum-Ei told me she was ‘Where the end began’.” Levia admitted.  
Mercer frowned, “She always was bloody cryptic. Listen, I’m going to try and find her, and I’ll contact you when I do. For now, there’s still plenty of work to do.”  
Levia nodded, and left the Guildmaster alone. At least now they weren’t facing a nameless threat. But Karliah still scared Levia. To murder her own Guildmaster, her friend in cold blood…what kind of monster would do such a thing? Karliah was certainly a force to be reckoned with, and one not to take lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercer asks Levia to travel with him to Snow Veil Sanctum, to track down the illusive Karliah.

Two months had passed since Levia’s encounter with Gulum-Ei, and the information about Karliah. Mercer was growing increasingly agitated, trying to find his nemesis. Levia, in the meantime, had been taking extra jobs from Vex and Delvin. She had even handled a larger contract in Whiterun concerning the Battle-Born family and a man running from the law. It was enough to give the Guild a foothold in all of Whiterun Hold. Curse, Karliah, whatever it was keeping the Guild down, they were ready to bounce back and spit in its face.  
Levia had just returned from a job in Markarth-just a simple ledger change in the local tavern-but she was exhausted. The carriage ride back had been longer than she expected, and she just needed some time to relax. She turned in the job to Delvin, and collected her pay.   
Levia went back to the cistern, and sat on her bed, sorting out some of her things. She had a few rather precious stolen goods that she wanted to sell to Tonilia. She really didn’t keep much on her, or beside her bed. Anything of value was sold, and anything not worth it was tossed away.   
Suddenly, a woman stepped in Levia’s line of view. “Mercer wants to talk to you.” She said.  
Sapphire, one of the expert thieves in the guild seemed very tough on the outside. She wasn’t really one to talk about anything to anyone, except work. Nobody even knew her real name. But Levia had been sent on a job to Raven Rock, a small city on the neighboring island of Solstheim. There, she had stumbled across Delvin’s brother, Glover Mallory, who worked as a blacksmith. She helped him out on a little matter, and he gave her a few goodies as a reward. However, she had accidentally found an unsent letter to Sapphire there. In the letter, he told her the truth-he was her father.   
He was too afraid to send it, so Levia took it, and gave it to Sapphire. Sapphire was speechless, but Levia noticed that the thief liked speaking to Levia more than anyone else in the Guild. It was nice to have a friend. And Sapphire, once you got past the rock hard exterior, was a kind and funny and sensitive person.  
“What does he want?” Levia asked.  
“I don’t know, but he seems on edge. He’s been practicing in the training room for the past week too. I think he’s found her.” Sapphire confided.  
“Is he alright?” Levia wasn’t sure if anyone else had been picking up on the strange habits of Mercer.  
“I…he’s been different, that’s all I want to say. And he’s been snapping at people who disrupt his work. It’s like he right on the edge.” Sapphire shifted uncomfortably, “You’d better see what he wants.”  
Levia nodded, thoughts of rest and relaxation vanishing from her mind.  
“Mercer?” she asked cautiously.  
He was leaned over his desk, studying a map. He didn’t even look up.  
“Good. It’s you. I’ve tracked her down. There’s only place “where the end began” can mean. Snow Veil Sanctum.” He said.  
Even the name sent shivers down Levia spine, though she wasn’t sure why.  
“Why’s that?” she pressed.  
“It was the place where she murdered Gallus. We have to go there and find her, before she vanishes again.” He said with a finality.  
“We?” Levia demanded.  
“Yes, we’re going together, and we’re going to kill her.” Mercer looked up sharply, and she saw how tired he looked.  
“I don’t know…” she started but he cut her off.  
“We can’t let her slip through our fingers again! She needs to pay for what’s she’s done. If we lose her now, then we’ll never find her again.” He snapped.  
Levia clenched her jaw, but didn’t reply.  
“Prepare yourself, and meet me here.” Mercer pointed on the map to where the Sanctum was, “Get there as fast as you can.”  
And with that, he marched off to get his things.  
Levia stood still, realizing what she was getting into. By the look of it, Snow Veil Sanctum was some Nordic Ruin. And that meant burial tombs, traps, and Draugr.   
She ran back to her bed, and rifled through her things. Her dagger was fixed to her hip, and she grabbed an extra quiver of steel arrows. She slung her bow onto her back, and pulled back her hair. It was going to be cold, so she pulled her old traveling cloak out and flung it around. She was thinking about how she would travel to the ruin. She could take a carriage to Windhelm and steal a horse and-  
“Hey, lass?” Brynjolf was standing next to her.  
“Yeah?” she asked, grabbing a bit of food for the journey.  
“I heard where you were going with Mercer, and I just…” Brynjolf seemed nervous, which was odd. He was usually the calming presence of the Guild, “I wanted to give you this.”  
There was something glittering in his hand, which caught Levia’s attention. She hadn’t noticed it before, but she realized she had an affinity for shiny things. Gold. Gold was definitely her favourite thing.  
Brynjolf spun her around, and carefully put something around her neck. Levia looked down, and a beautiful silver chain holding a pendant encrusted with diamond on the end.  
“It’s…beautiful. Thank you.” She said, taken aback, “Where did you get-actually, never mind. I don’t want to know.”  
He chuckled, “Well, let’s just say it’s fit for royalty.”  
Levia was certainly surprised he had given her a gift. Usually, with a trinket as expensive as that, the lust for Septims would be too much to bear. If it hadn’t been a gift, Levia would be tempted to sell it herself. And with Brynjolf being nervous…  
“You’re worried I’m not going to come back.” She said.  
“Well, no. You’re more than competent, and so is Mercer. There’s just going to be an awful lot of Draugr too. And Karliah herself, and who knows what she had up her sleeves.” Brynjolf said quickly.  
Levia smirked, “I’ll be fine. We’ll be out of there in no time. And, we can finally get rid of the thorn on our side for good. Trust me.”  
“I do, lass.”  
She grabbed his hand, “Everything will be fine. I’ll see you when we get back.”  
“Be seeing you, Levia.”  
He let go, and Levia grabbed her pack, and headed for the ladder.

 

The freezing cold breeze cut through Levia’s cheeks. It was always cold in that part of Skyrim, and Levia was used to the warmer climate of the more southern Cyrodiil. She pulled her cloak around her tightly, she had decided against a horse. The stableman there was too watchful, and friendly. Plus is was midday, and lots of guards were patrolling. So she had to battle her way through the elements. Luckily, there wasn’t a lot of wildlife to fend off. The only thing she had trouble with was a pack of ice wolves, but she made short work of them.  
She was approaching the ruin, and she came across a small encampment with a dead horse and a bed roll. She moved away quickly before the smell got to her.  
Mercer was standing there, waiting.  
“Good, you’re finally here.” He said, “I’ve scouted the ruins and I’m sure Karliah is inside.”  
“You saw her?” Levia asked.  
“No, I found her horse. Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of it. She won’t be using it as an escape.” Mercer explained, “Let’s get moving, I want to catch her by surprise. Take the lead.”  
Levia was surprised he wanted her to lead, but she decided not to question him, “Understood.”  
“Just make certain you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp of a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into some trap and warning her that we’re here.” Mercer drew his sword, and they walked down the steps to the ruin.  
Levia tried the door, but it was locked tight and she couldn’t use lockpicks on it.  
“They say these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable. This one doesn’t look to difficult.” Mercer said, walking up to the door.  
He knelt down and fiddled with the door. Levia tried to see what he was doing, but he had positioned himself so she couldn’t see what he was doing.  
“Quite simple, really. I don’t know what all the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill. That should do it, after you.” There was a click, and the door swung open.  
Levia stepped inside.

 

The tomb was cold and reeked. The air was dry and dusty, and Levia felt like every step would cause the caskets to burst open and attack her. She had heard tales of the undead Draugr who would rise again, and kill all of the living.   
And the tomb itself-so cut off and freezing. She couldn’t imagine ever wanting to be buried in a place like this.   
“The stench in here... this place smells of death. Be on your guard..” Mercer said, also walking carefully.   
Levia had her bow in hand, and Mercer had a glowing Dwarven sword.   
In the first room, there was a dead Draugr lying on the floor. It seemed like it had woken up, and then been killed. Karliah had definitely been though there. In the next room, more Draugr lay dead.  
“Pull that chain over there and watch out for spikes. It would seem Karliah reset all of the traps.” Mercer told her.  
Levia walked carefully, and pulled down the heavy metal chain. Sure enough, a wall of spikes came flying towards her, and she just barely dodged out of the way.  
As they passed through the ruins, the Draugr came alive. Levia jumped when one of the undead stepped out of his tomb, and drew his sword. She fired a few arrows, and Mercer finished him off with his sword.  
From then on, Levia crept through as quietly as she could, and took them out as soon as she saw them. The element of surprise worked well, and the Draugr fell back into dust.  
While fighting through the catacombs, Levia and Mercer seemed to develop a strategy without even speaking. Levia picked off the Draugr from a distance, while Mercer distracted them with an upfront fight. They worked very well together, better than Levia would’ve guessed. Mercer wasn’t a bad partner, even if he had been a little unstable the past weeks. But she supposed that he was just stressed about finding Karliah.  
They finished off a large batch of them and Mercer whispered, “There two more of them ahead.”  
He was right, Levia turned the corner, and fired onto one undead. The other came charging at her. She grabbed her dagger, and sliced him up.  
She pulled a chain, and lifted up the door. Passed that, there was a room with a string of bones hanging from the ceiling, and many Draugr in their tombs, sleeping.  
“Bone chimes... clever. Rigged to wake the Draugr I'd bet. Don't blunder into any of them.”  
Levia walked carefully, holding her breath. They were all so close together, and any tiny misstep would mean a tough fight. She made it to the other side of the room, and opened the door. Her and Mercer quickly left and entered a large area.  
Draugr burst from their caskets, and Mercer charged in. Levia stood in the door way and shot them as they got near him. Pretty soon, they had cleared out the room, and it was safe to move on. Levia climbed up some stairs, and carefully traveled across a stone bridge above the area. She could see the door that would lead them deeper into the catacombs. Levia swung it open.  
An ominous feeling that had started when she had entered the ruins gnawed on her mind.  
She had a bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia and Mercer confront Karliah, and the truth is revealed.

“Karliah always was a nimble minx. Slipping past those Draugr would’ve been child’s play for her.” Mercer said with a touch of bitterness.  
The new area was eerily quiet, and Levia felt her heart pounding. Any minute, she expected a Draugr to leap out and kill her. Luckily, she saw most of them before they saw her, and she could take them out quickly and silently.  
At one point, the Draugr overwhelmed Mercer and Levia had to step in. Mercer was crawling in a corner, desperately trying to down a healing potion while Levia covered him with her dagger. She got a nasty cut on her side, but she managed to fend them off for long enough before Mercer could rejoin the fight and finish them off.  
“We’re on the right track.” Mercer said as they passed through more tunnels, “She’s been through here as well.”  
Finally, they reach a long corridor that lead to a heavy iron door at the end. Levia carefully pushed it open, and immediately, Draugr pushed their way out of the resting places and were ready to fight. Levia fired again and again and Mercer was fighting to his last breath, but one of the Draugr was using some sort of unnatural spell to push Mercer back. Levia had to rush up and join the fight with her dagger just to save Mercer’s life.  
Once they were finished, Levia opened a gate, which lead to a strange looking room with carvings on the wall. A large and seemingly impassable door stood at the end.  
Mercer studied it carefully, “Ah, it’s one of those infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How quaint.” He went up to it, “Without the matching claw, they’re normally impossible to open. And since I’m certain Karliah has already done away with it, we’re on our own.”  
“So we’re stuck here?” Levia demanded, she didn’t want to go through all of that for nothing.  
“Not at all. Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really.” Mercer knelt down and placed his hands onto the door, and it slid open.  
“Karliah’s close, I’m sure of it. Now let’s keep moving.”  
Levia stepped through the door and-  
Wham!  
Pain shot through Levia’s body as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Levia didn’t have time to react. She tried to move, but her body was stunned and she fell to the ground. The arrow was tipped with a paralyze poison. She couldn’t move, and her eyesight was blurry. The arrow had caused enough damage, but she didn’t believe it was fatal. If Mercer covered her for long enough, the poison would wear off and they could finish off Karliah together.  
In her dark and blurred vision, she saw a female Dark Elf approach Mercer cautiously.  
"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" Mercer snapped.   
“Give me a reason to try.” Karliah’s cool, clear voice rang out through the room.  
“You’re a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired.” Mercer commented.  
“’To ensure an enemy’s defeat, you must first undermine his allies.’ That was the first lesson Gallus taught us.” She said.  
“You always were a quick study.”  
“Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive.” She snapped.  
What? Levia was confused. Karliah was the one who killed Gallus…right?  
“Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way.” Mercer’s voice was chilling now, colder than the tomb.  
“Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?” Karliah’s voice was raised.  
“Enough of this mindless banter!” Mercer yelled and he drew his blade, “Come, Karliah! It’s time for you and Gallus to finally be reunited.”  
Karliah looked at him, and suddenly vanished. Her voice still rang through the room, “I’m no fool Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I promise the net time we meet, it will be your undoing.”  
Karliah was gone.  
Mercer walked up to Levia slowly a grin on his face. His sword was still out, and he looked down into her half-conscious face.   
“How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards.” He said.  
Levia felt a rush of anger when he mentioned Brynjolf. The necklace he had given her still hung from her neck. She had promised him she would be fine. She had to do something, anything!   
But she couldn’t move, and Mercer stabbed her chest. She could feel blood leak down her body, and the world went dark.

 

Brynjolf stood around in the cistern. It was late, and he was tired, but he wanted to wait. It had been almost two days since Levia and Mercer had left to Snow Veil Sanctum, and neither had returned. He was getting agitated and anxious.  
Suddenly, Mercer Frey entered the cistern, looking worse for wear.   
“You’re back!” cried Delvin, who had come over to train one of the newer recruits. “What happened?”  
“Where’s Levia?” asked Brynjolf.   
Mercer looked at him with dead eyes, “We found Karliah. She was hiding in the back of the ruin. We fought together through the Draugr, and Levia saved my life many times.”  
“That didn’t answer my question.” Brynjolf snapped.  
He was surprising himself, he didn’t usually talk back to Mercer, but there was a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
“Karliah was waiting for us. She was hidden, neither of us saw her. She-she shot Levia in the heart. I did my best to save but…” Mercer swallowed, “She’s dead.”   
Brynjolf head swam. There was no way, she couldn’t be, she couldn’t be.  
“What about Karliah?” asked Delvin, “Did you kill her?”  
Mercer shook his head, “She ran, I chased after her, but she was already gone.”  
“So Karliah is alive and Levia is dead?” demanded Brynjolf.  
“I’m sorry,” Mercer told him, “Please, I think I need to be alone for a while. I’m leaving the Guild to you, Brynjolf.”  
He walked out and Brynjolf didn’t know what to do.  
Levia was dead.  
“I’m sorry, Brynjolf. I really am. We all loved her, and I know how much she meant-“ Delvin stopped at the look on Brynjolf’s face.  
He didn’t say anything, he walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked over, and saw her empty bed, mocking him. He still couldn’t believe it.  
When he had first saw her, he saw something more. He thought he was seeing the beginnings of a great thief, but it was that and more. Levia had such a spark to her that he just couldn’t help but to notice. And now she was just…gone. And the emptiness swallowed the room whole.  
Word got around quickly, and the atmosphere was a somber one. He even swore he was Sapphire sobbing when she thought no one was looking.   
Rage took him as he thought about it. If he ever crossed Karliah’s path, he would kill her. No questions asked. It was the only thing he could do to avenge her.   
The words just kept pounding in his head over and over until he finally believed them.  
Levia Valerius was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia works with her new found ally, and seeks answers concerning Gallus' Journal.

It was dark. It was cold. Everything hurt.   
Levia let out a small groan and her eyes fluttered open. Her body ached and her head throbbed. But the pain was nothing compared to how she felt when every sunk in.  
Mercer tried to kill her.  
Her vision came into focus, and she saw that she was in a small encampment, with a small tent over her head. She was confused about that-hadn’t he left her in the ruin? She tried to sit up, but her arms gave away below her.  
“Easy, easy. Don’t get up so quickly.” Said a cool voice.  
Levia looked up, and the Dark Elf Karliah was standing above her.   
“How are you feeling?” she asked.  
“Hold on, you shot me!” Levia cried.  
“No, I saved your life.” She said calmly, “My arrow was tipped with a unique paralyze poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  
Levia looked around. There was a nearly empty potion of healing and the wound where Mercer had stabbed her was nearly closed up. Even the arrow had been removed. Karliah had nursed her back to health, and pulled her out of the ruins.   
“Why save me?” Levia asked.  
“My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never got a clear shot.” Karliah admitted, “I made a split second decision to use the arrow on you, and it prevented your death.”  
“Then I am in your debt.” Levia told her.  
“More than you’ll ever realize. The poison on that arrow took me nearly a year to perfect. I only had enough for a single shot. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive.” Karliah said.  
Levia attempted to sit up again, and was more successful, “Why capture him alive?”  
“Mercer must be brought before the Guild to answer for what he’s done. He needs to pay for Gallus’s murder. Mercer lied to the Guild, branded me a murderer and slandered my name across his network of contacts. For twenty-five years I ran, never sleeping in the same place twice and carefully covering my tracks. Mercer doesn't need to die... he needs to feel the cold sting of fate as his life crumbles in front of him and he's hunted by the Guild.” Karliah said bitterly.  
“How will you prove it now?” Levia asked.  
“My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum wasn’t simply for irony’s sake. Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus’s remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside.” She pulled out the journal.  
“Well, what’s it say?” demanded Levia.  
Karliah sighed, “I wish I knew. The journal is written in some sort of language I’ve never seen before.”  
“Could it be translated?” Levia asked.  
Karliah paused, thinking, “Enthir…Gallus’s friend at the Collage of Winterhold…of course. He’s the only Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity.”   
“There’s that word again, ‘Nightingale’.” Levia remembered Karliah use it in her conversation with Mercer.  
Karliah looked down, “There were three of us. Myself, Gallus, and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Perhaps I’ll tell you more about it later. For now, you need to get to Winterhold with the journal and get the translation.”  
Karliah helped Levia to her feet, and the thief was burning with questions, but she knew she had a job to do.  
“Oh, and one more thing-don’t head to the Guild quite yet. I don’t know if Mercer has returned there. He thinks you’re dead, and if he sees you, there’s no telling what he’ll do.” Karliah warned.  
Levia nodded, she desperately wanted to go back, but she understood what Karliah was saying.   
She checked her map, and headed north to Winterhold.

 

Winterhold was small, and cold. The only thing of importance was the collage, high above the city. The air itself in the town seemed-different. Like the magic was seeping down. Levia headed towards the local inn, The Frozen Hearth. Unlike the town, the inn was warm and welcoming and the fire was a thankful warmth.  
Levia nodded to the innkeeper, and then sat next to a Bosmer drinking an ale.  
“Yes, yes,” he muttered, “What is it?”  
She lowered her voice, “I’ve been sent by Karliah.”  
Enthir raised his eyebrows, “Karliah? Then she’s finally found it. Do you have Gallus’s journal?”  
Levia handed him the journal, “Yes, but there’s a problem.”  
“A problem? Let me see.” he flipped through it and laughed, “This is just like Gallus. A dear friend, but always too clever for his own good. He’s written all the text in the Falmer language.”  
“Can you translate it?” Levia asked eagerly.  
“No,” Enthir admitted, “But I think I know someone who might. The court wizard of Markarth, Calcelmo, may have the materials you need to get this translated. A word of warning though, Calcelmo is a fierce guardian of his research, so getting the information won’t be easy.”  
“Thank you,” Levia said, taking the journal back.   
“Come find me here once you get the information.” Enthir told her, and Levia left the inn.  
Time for a trip to Markarth.

 

Levia never particularly liked Markarth. The people there were always so unfriendly, and the roaring of the water made it hard to hear oneself think. Plus, she would rather be in a forest than a mountain any day.  
Understone Keep was near the back of Markarth, and up an innumerable amount of stairs. Levia was almost out of breath by the time she reached it. She swung the heavy doors open and went inside.   
The keep itself was dark, and she could hear arguing voices coming from straight ahead. She turned left, and found a working dig site, and a flustered old wizard. A younger wizard was running around helping him.  
“Excuse me?” Levia said, coming up close to Calcelmo.  
The Altmer wizard seemed surprised, “What are you doing here? The evacuation site is closed. I don’t need any more workers or guards.”  
“I was looking for you, actually.” Levia told him with a timid smile.  
“I told you I’m not hiring any more guards! Why do you people always bother me when I’m trying to finish my research? You idiot. Do you even know who I am? The most recognized scholar on the Dwemer in all of Tamriel, and you people keep bothering me!” Calcelmo let out a sigh, “I’m sorry, I get…too excited. I’m in the middle of some very stressful work, and I shouldn’t have yelled. How can I help you?”  
Levia bit her lip, “Well, I heard you’re the authority on ancient Falmer.”  
He crossed his arms proudly, “Then you are very well informed! I am at this very moment at the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject.”  
“Perhaps I could view your work?” Levia suggested.  
Calcelmo took a step back, “Preposterous! That research represents years of personal toil in some of the most dangerous Dwemer ruins in Skyrim! You must be mad to think I’d allow anybody to see it before it was completed.”  
“But I’m a great admirer of your work!” Levia insisted.  
He let out a deep sigh, “While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. Being an admirer, I’m sure you can understand the need to keep my research a secret.”   
Levia bowed her head, “Of course, my sincerest apologies. Perhaps I’ll come back later.”  
“When my research is complete, I’m sure I’ll be more than happy to discuss my findings with you.” Calcelmo promised.  
Levia stepped back, out of Calcelmo’s way. She was a little annoyed that her ‘adoring fan’ façade was unsuccessful. She didn’t have the time for Calcelmo to finish his research, she would have to find another way in.  
A golden key glittered on the stone table that Calcelmo had some of his notes strewn on. It was a risk, but she needed inside that museum.  
Levia stepped carefully forwards, walking slowly…slowly…  
She crashed right into the other wizard who was working with Calcelmo and they both fell to the floor. Levia got to her feet, bracing herself on the table, and helped the wizard up.  
“I’m so sorry!” she cried.  
“It’s fine,” he said quietly, rubbing his head.  
Levia blushed, and smoothed out her clothes. She gave him one last bashful look, and darted off.  
In her hand was the key.  
Manipulation, lying, it didn’t sit right with her. But it was necessary if she wanted to get the job done.   
The museum was on the opposite end of the Keep, and Levia slipped past the entry guard. In the museum, many Markarth city guards were patrolling the area. Levia crept passed them easily, and got to the door at the back.   
It was strange being back there, like the stories of Dwemer ruins Levia heard about, but safer. She could hear the footsteps of guards patrolling, and managed to catch a glimpse a woman in steel armor-Calcelmo’s personal guards. She would have to be nearly invisible to sneak through here.  
Levia crossed behind a par of guards talking about how a few guards died because of steam and other various traps. Levia would have to watch out for them. The clanking and whirring of machinery filled the place up, masking any sound Levia was making, but also preventing the thief from hearing other people.  
She came to a large door that was being guarded heavily. There seemed no way past them. Levia took out her bow, and aimed up a shot-  
An arrow clanked against the opposite wall.  
All of the guards perked up and drew their weapons, searching for the course of the noise. Levia opened the now unguarded door, and carried on.  
There was a corridor with a few guards, but Levia clung to the shadows and miraculously got by. The next door lead her outside, and the fresh air was nice. The moment of relaxation passed quickly though, as she unlocked the door to Calcelmo’s tower.  
The tower had no guards, thankfully, so Levia was able to move with ease. She climbed up the stairs and into a strange room which was full of strange rubbings and markings and notes. Levia opened the main door, and found a stone carving with similar symbols to the ones in Gallus’s journal. A fit of inspiration hit her, and she grabbed a piece of charcoal and paper and did her own rough rubbing of the Falmer text.  
She was satisfied with her work, and was ready to go when she heard voices.  
“All right men, spread out and search the tower. No telling who-or what- we’re dealing with here.” Said a voice.  
Levia froze. There were five guards surrounding the door, plus the wizard that was helping Calcelmo. She clung onto her translation, and tried to map out her exit.  
Suddenly, a voice cried out behind her and Levia whipped around. A guard had climbed the stairs and found her. Levia let out an involuntary scream, alerting everyone in the tower of her presence. Her instincts took over, and she leapt over the stone marking tablet and onto the floor. She burst past the guards, and the door.

 

She was being chased. That was an understatement.   
By the time she reached the museum, it felt like half of Markarth was after her. Calcelmo’s personal guards, and all of the city guards were on her tail. She was already hit with a few arrows, and her leather Thieves Guild armor wasn’t doing much against them. Her lungs were on fire, but she had to keep running.  
Why were there so many stairs?  
She got out to the market place in Markarth, and had an idea. She fumbled with her pack a bit, but managed to get out a potion-an invisibility one. She downed it quickly, and watched as her hands faded away in front of her. It was an odd sensation, but she took the momentary confusion of the guards to leave the city. By the time the potion wore off, she was in the stables on a horse.  
“Hey, hey!” yelled the stableman, but Levia was already off.  
An arrow whizzed by her head, notifying her that the guards had found her again.  
The horse neighed, and took off at a gallop. Despite everything, Levia let out a whoop of laughter.  
This, this is what she lived for.   
This is what gave her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia returns to Karliah and Enthir, and gets answers.

She eventually lost the guards, by the time she was in Dawnstar. She felt bad for the horse, she had been working it to death. Plus, the cold winds had started up again, and Levia took it at a slower pace. When she finally got into Winterhold, she left her horse tied just outside the inn. She hoped it wouldn’t take too long, lest her horse froze to death.  
She pushed open the door to the inn and went inside. With a quick look around, she couldn’t see Enthir anywhere, so she went down to the cellars of the inn. It was more private anyway.  
Both Enthir and Karliah were waiting for her.  
“Back, eh? And how was our friend Calcelmo?” Enthir asked.  
“I think this should help translate Gallus’s journal.” Levia said, handing him the charcoal rubbing.  
He took it, “I suppose it would be inappropriate of me to ask how you obtained this, so I simply won’t. A rubbing, eh? Odd. I expected notes.”  
“It’s quite the tale.” Admitted Levia.  
“I understand, now, let me take a good looks of this. Over here, please.” Enthir said, walking over to a table where he placed it down.  
He took out Gallus’s journal and studied the writing, making notes as he went.   
“Hmm,” he said finally, “this is intriguing, but highly disturbing. It appears Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey’s allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus began to uncover what he calls a ‘…unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amount of gold of personal pleasures.’”  
“Does this journal say where this wealth came from?” asked Karliah.  
Enthir flipped through some more, “Yes. Gallus is certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild’s treasury without anyone’s knowledge.”  
A hot spike of anger flared through Levia. She knew how important the treasury was. But she suspected that was the least of Mercer’s wrongdoings.  
“Anything else, Enthir?” probed Karliah, “Anything about…the Nightingales?”  
Levia perked up. Karliah was still keeping her in the dark about that, and she wanted to know more.  
“Hmm, yes. Here it is. The last few pages seem to describe the ‘failure of the Nightingales’, but it doesn’t go into great detail. Gallus also mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher.”  
Karliah’s eyes widened, and she took a step forwards, “Shadows preserve us, so it is true…”   
“I’m not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher, what is it? What has Mercer done?” demanded Enthir.  
“I’m sorry Enthir,” Karliah said solemnly, “I can’t say. All that matters is we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir. Words can’t express…”  
“It’s alright, Karliah. You don’t have to say a word.” He said understandingly.  
The Bosmer turned to Levia, “Listen, all I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild. They respected Karliah, and she deserves better. Do whatever you can, and I’ll consider it a personal favour.”  
“Thank you, Enthir.” She said earnestly.  
“No problem at all, Levia.” He said with a smile.  
He left, and Karliah came up to Levia.  
“We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do anymore damage to the Guild.” Karliah said quickly.  
Levia knew that was important, but there were still question burning inside her, “Gallus’s journal mention a ‘Twilight Sepulcher’?”   
She sighed, “You’ve come this far, so I see no harm in concealing it any further. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal, it’s what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives.”  
“Why does it require that kind of protection?”  
“Everything that represents Nocturnal’s protection is contained within the walls of that Sepulcher. Now it seems Mercer’s broken his oath and defiled the very thing he swore to protect.” Karliah explained.  
“Thieves and temples?” Levia asked with a laugh, “It just doesn’t add up.”  
Karliah smiled, “I felt the same way when Gallus first revealed these things to me. I think given time, you’ll understand what I mean.”  
“I’d think I’d understand better if less mystery was involved.” Levia said coolly.  
“As a Nightingale, I’ve been sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher. I know the Guild doesn’t do much to foster faith, but I’m going to have to ask that you continue to trust me.” Karliah requested.  
“I will.” Promised Levia.  
“Let’s head to Riften,” Karliah said, “But first I wanted to give you something. It belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances, I think he’d approve.”  
She handed her a sharp and deadly blade, with a hilt as black as the shadows. Levia wasn’t a particularly good swordsman, but she wasn’t one to turn down a gift.  
“I’ll put it to good use.” She said, hooking it into her belt.  
“If the Guild isn’t willing to listen to reason, you might have to.” Karliah said.  
Levia felt her heart flutter, she didn’t want to think about that. She didn’t want to see how Mercer had twisted their minds. And she especially didn’t want to hurt any of her friends.  
“I’ve got a horse out front, we can ride him back together.” Levia offered, and the two of them left the inn.

 

The freezing cold of the North faded into the gentle winds coming in from the south as they entered into the Rift. The horse was a very fast and sturdy one, Levia was impressed by her spilt second choice.  
Karliah was quiet for most of the journey, so Levia talked. She told her about what the Guild was like now-the goods parts. All of her heists, the funny stories she had gotten from the Guild members. She told her about Vex’s hard earned praise, Delvin’s training, Sapphire’s story, Brynjolf’s red hair, his impressed laugh, the way he called her ‘lass’…  
She kept coming back to Brynjolf, and she didn’t know why. It felt important, though, and Karliah wasn’t protesting. Levia told her about how they met, and how he saw something in her that she didn’t even see herself.  
“Do you miss him?” Karliah asked.  
Levia pondered the question, “Well, it’s only been a few days, but, yeah. I do. I mean, I’ve gone on jobs that have lasted almost as long as this, but I never felt as-cut off from the Guild as I do now. And I don’t know what we’ll be coming back to. I’m just so scared that Mercer’s been, I don’t know, influencing them or something. I just want everything to be okay.”  
Levia looked down at the ground speeding beneath them, she hadn’t meant the conversation to take a down turn.  
“We all do.” Karliah said, “And it will be. I promise you.”  
Levia nodded, wanting to look at Karliah, but she couldn’t turn around on the horse.  
“What about Gallus? What was he like?” Levia asked.  
“He was a scholar, a master thief and a natural leader. Everyone respected him and followed him without question. It was Gallus who inducted me into the Nightingales and honed my skills to a razor sharp point. I owe everything to him. We were... very close.” Karliah admitted.  
“You were lovers?” Levia asked.   
“Gallus once said he felt comfortable around me; able to let his guard down. I can't help but think that I'm responsible for what happened to him.” Karliah whispered.  
“You weren’t. It was all Mercer, you shouldn’t blame yourself.” Levia told her fiercely.   
Karliah didn’t respond, but instead held her hands closer to Levia’s body, holding on tight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia and Karliah return to the Ragged Flagon and get a less than welcoming reception.

Riften was in the distance, and the cobbled road came to an end. Levia dropped the horse off in the stable, and it seemed thankful to have access to food, water, and other horses. Levia and Karliah entered the city.  
It began to cloud over, and soon rain was coming down in sheets. Thunder rumbled and crashed overhead. Everyone was ducking indoors. The two girls sped through the city, and down to the Ratway.  
Levia knew the tunnels by heart now, and guided an out of practice Karliah through. When they reached the all too familiar door of the Ragged Flagon, Levi saw Karliah take a deep breath.  
“You alright?” she asked.  
The Dark Elf nodded, “I’ll be fine. It’s just-memories.”  
Levia let her have her moment, and then opened the door for her.  
“Are you ready to face the Guild?” Karliah asked her as they walked around the pool of water.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Levia told her.  
“Levia?” asked a deep voice.  
Dirge the lookout looked at her incredulously. Him, Vekel, and Tonilia were the only ones in the Ragged Flagon.  
“You’re alive?” Vekel said, coming up to see her.  
“But Mercer said…” Tonilia trailed off, “Who’s this?” she asked, pointing at Karliah.  
“She’s with me.” Levia said quickly, “Where’s the rest of the Guild?”  
“In the cistern,” Vekel told her, “But you better go in quickly-and find Brynjolf.”  
“What happened? Is he alright?” Levia demanded.  
“He’s, well, you better see him.” Vekel muttered.  
Levia nodded, and followed Karliah to the cistern. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Why was she so nervous? Part of her was afraid that Mercer would be there, but there was another part as well, something she couldn’t place.  
They stepped through the fake storage cabinet, and into the cistern.  
Brynjolf, Delvin, and Vex were waiting for them, but not in the warm reception Levia had hoped for.  
“Well, well. Look who it is. I heard right away that you had entered the city, and I knew you were coming down here. Come to finish the job, eh? Two wasn’t enough for you?” Brynjolf snarled at Karliah, his sword in hand.  
Karliah was about the reply, but Levia stepped from out behind her.  
“Brynjolf!” she cried.  
She could see his face go through a variety of emotions within seconds. Finally, he shook his head.  
“No, no. You’re dead.” He said coldly.  
“So I’ve heard.” Levia replied tensely.  
“Mercer said you were dead.” Brynjolf’s hands were shaking.  
“Yeah? Well Mercer’s said a lot of stuff, and not a lot of it true.” Levia snapped back.  
“So what, you’re alive and you come back with that murderer?” he demanded, his sword pointed directly at Karliah.  
“Brynjolf, no!” she cried, standing in front of Karliah and she drew her new sword.  
The Nightingale Blade’s steel shone in the dim light of the cistern.  
Brynjolf took a step back, “What happened to you, lass?”  
“Nothing happened to me.” Levia told him, “What happened to you?”  
“You were dead!” he cried.  
“Well I’m not, I never was. And yes, I am back with Karliah and you better damn listen to what she’s got to say!” Levia roared.  
The rest of the Guild had formed a half circle around them, watching. Levia’s eyes never left Brynjolf’s though.   
He look at her for moments that felt like years, and finally sheathed his sword, “Fine, but your explanation better be perfect, otherwise she’s never leaving here alive.”  
Levia figured that that was a good as she could get, so she put away her sword.  
Taking their cue from Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex put away their weapons as well.   
“Please, I have proof that all of you have been misled.” Karliah said, stepping forwards.  
“Now, what’s this so called ‘proof’ you speak of?” Brynjolf asked.  
Karliah handed him the translated journal, “This is Gallus’s journal. I think you’ll find its contents disturbing.”  
Brynjolf flipped through, his face becoming more and more shocked the further he read, “No, it can’t be. This can’t be true. I’ve known Mercer for too long…”  
“It’s true, Brynjolf. Every word.” Karliah insisted, “Mercer’s been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses.”  
Brynjolf thought for a moment, “There’s only one way to tell if what your saying is true.” He turned to his left, “Delvin, we need to open the Vault.”  
“Wait just a blessed moment Bryn,” Delvin said as they began to walk to the vault, “What was in that book? What did it say?”   
“It says Mercer’s been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered.” Brynjolf explained   
“How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys to open? It’s impossible! Could he pick his way in?” scoffed Delvin.  
“That door has one of the best puzzle locks money can buy, there’s no way it can be picked open.” Vex said.  
“He didn’t need to pick to lock.” Karliah said.  
Delvin turned around, “What’s she on about?”  
“He doesn’t need to pick the lock because he has something that can open any door.” Levia said suddenly.  
They all turned to look at her.  
“When I was with him in Snow Veil Sanctum, he opened to door to it like it was nothing. It was impossible to pick, and practically rusted shut. And then inside, we were stuck behind a Nordic Puzzle door, and he opened it without the claw! And both times he didn’t let me see what he was doing.” Levia looked at Karliah, “He has something, doesn’t he?”  
“If my suspicions are correct.” She admitted.  
“I just don’t believe Mercer would ever…” Brynjolf trailed off.  
“He tried to kill me, Brynjolf. He stabbed me and left me to die in that ruin. Just like he did to Gallus. He’s fooled all of us.” Levia said.  
“He-he stabbed you?” Brynjolf asked looking at her.  
She nodded, “He would’ve killed me if not for Karliah. She saved my life.”  
Levia decided to omit to part where Karliah had shot her before, but that didn’t really matter anyway.  
She could see him wavering, but she could tell he still wanted to see the proof with his own eyes.  
Brynjolf and Delvin walked up to the vault and used their keys, the door swung open, and Brynjolf cried, “By the Eight! It’s gone, everything’s gone! Get in here, all of you.”  
The vault was dry and dusty, and all the chests were open. Only a few scattered remains were left.  
“The gold, the jewels, it’s all gone.” Muttered Delvin.   
Vex swore and drew her dagger, “I’ll kill him!” she snapped.  
“Vex! Put that away, right now. We can’t afford to lose our heads, we need to calm down and focus.” Brynjolf told her.  
“Do what he says, Vex. This isn’t helpin’ right now.” Delvin added.  
Levia could see Vex’s anger boiling over, but she put her dagger away, “Fine.” She said lightly, “We do it your way, for now.”  
“Vex, Delvin, watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, tell me right away.” Brynjolf instructed.  
They both nodded, and headed back to the Flagon.  
“Has Mercer not been back?” asked Karliah.  
“He came back a few days after he and Levia left, and that’s the last time any of us saw him.” Brynjolf told her.  
Karliah looked at Levia and nodded. It was Levia’s turn to talk to Brynjolf, and get him to listen. They needed him on their side if they were going to find Mercer.  
Brynjolf held up a hand, “Look, before I help you track Mercer down, I need to know what you learned from Karliah. And I mean everything.”  
“Karliah was behind Honningbrew and Goldenglow.” Levia decided to start off simple.  
Brynjolf nodded, “Trying to make Mercer look bad in front of Maven, clever lass. Anything else?”  
“Karliah, Gallus, and Mercer were Nightingales.” Levia felt a little bit bad telling him that after Karliah had been so secretive about it, but he had to know.  
“What? Nightingales? But, I always assumed that was a tale to keep the young footpads in line.” Brynjolf stuttered, “Was there anything else?”  
“No, that’s it.” Levia said.  
“Then I have an important task for you. I need you to break into Mercer’s home and search for anything that could tell us where he’s gone.” Brynjolf said.  
“He has a house in Riften?” Levia asked, surprised.  
“Aye, a gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out. Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays the upkeep on it. Hired some lout named Vald to guard the place.”  
“I’ll take care of it.” Levia promised.  
“Be careful, lass. This is the last place in Skyrim I’d ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave. And you have permission to kill anyone who stands in your way.” Brynjolf said.  
Levia nodded and was ready to go, when Brynjolf caught her arm.  
“And, before you go, Levia. I just wanted to say sorry, for what I said.” He told her.  
She turned around and faced him, “I’m sorry too.”  
“Though-I’ve never seen you quite like that, and I’m not sure I ever want to again.” Brynjolf said, smiling for the first time.  
Levia smiled too, but solemner, “I was just so afraid you were going to hurt Karliah. And I get it, you thought she was a murderer, but I couldn’t let an innocent person die because of misinformation spread by the actual killer. Karliah nursed me back to health when she could’ve just let me die. I owed her that, at the very least. I had to step in before things got out of hand.”  
“Oh I think they got out of hand, lass.” Brynjolf said.  
“That they did,” she whispered, “That they did.”  
Brynjolf swallowed, “I missed you, lass. I thought I lost you forever. That’s why I hate sending you to Riftweald, I can’t go through that again.”  
Levia took his hand in hers, “I’ll be right back. In and out. They won’t even know I’m there. Trust me.”  
“I do, lass.”  
Levia gave him one last smile, and headed up to the familiar cistern ladder, to Riften.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia breaks into Riftweald Manor to find Mercer's location.

It was still raining when she arrived on the surface. Lightning flashed in the sky, and the ground was covered in water. Levia made her way through the graveyard and to the back of Riftweald Manor. She felt sick with the prospect of possibly seeing Mercer again. He tried to kill her, and he would do it again if he had the chance.  
No, she had to be strong, she had to get the job done.   
It was still the same since she had joined up with the Guild. Pretending she was better then she was, stronger then she was. She couldn’t pretend any longer. She had to be good, be strong.   
She could do this.  
Levia crawled up along the side of the Temple, and saw a strange mechanism on the second floor of the building. Down on the ground, Vald patrolled the area. He would have a key, but Levia didn’t want it to come to a fight.   
She pulled out her bow, and drew back the string, lining up the shot. She fired on the mechanism, and a ramp flung down. She picked the lock on the gate, and scuttled up to the door without Vald being any the wiser.  
She got to the door and carefully unlocked it with a few picks. It might have been easier to grab the key, but Levia wanted to go completely unnoticed.  
When Levia got into Riftweald manor, she could see a few bandits walking around the place. Mercer must have known someone would try to break in, and brought in a bandit group to protect his house. He must have something he didn’t want anyone to see.  
But bandits? Really? Levia expected mercenaries at least, not just some common pillager. She snuck by them easily.  
She came into a kitchen, and looked around. She was looking for a bedroom or something, but she couldn’t find anything. She was tempted to look downstairs, until she saw a pull chain on the side of a pole. She pulled it and heard something to her right. She looked over and saw a cabinet. She opened it up, and there was nothing in it. But when she pressed against the back, the back panel slid open to reveal another room. Talk about paranoid.  
Levia walked inside carefully, who knew what traps Mercer might have lining the place? The cabinet led to an area down below the surface, and seemed to be an extension of the Ratway. She passed through the sewer tunnels and came across on strangely open tunnel. She waited before darting out, and sure enough several deadly blades swung out and chopped at regular intervals. She would have to time her run carefully. She waited for the sharp axes to swing, and then darted for a safe middle ground. Past that, there were a few logs that would send her flying back. She skirted around the edges, and then ran when the coast was clear.  
At the end of the corridor, there was a door with strange holes at the top. Levia didn’t like the look of them, or the spring trap that would set off the trap when she opened the door. She stood off the side, and kicked the door open. Arrows flung from the holes faster than Levia could process. If she had been standing a little to the left, she’d have been killed instantly.  
Inside there was a small room that was full of treasures. There was some gold, a strange sword in a display case, and a few books. There was also a strange bust of a person Levia didn’t recognize. It was of a woman with a cowl that covered her face. She didn’t know who it was, but something about it seemed strangely…familiar. Levia decided to take it.  
Finally, there was a sheet on the desk with what looked like plans for something, something big. Levia took up the paper, rolled it up, and got out of there.  
Luckily, she didn’t have to go back the way she came. There was another exit through the Ratway vaults that she slipped down, and back to the Ragged Flagon and the cistern.  
She approached Brynjolf carefully. He was leaned over the desk in the same position she saw often saw Mercer in.   
He looked up on her arrival, and she was surprised to see his eyes look red and puffy.  
“We’ve scoured the town and I’ve spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. What about you? Any luck on your end?” he asked without any hope.  
“He wasn’t there, but I found these plans.” Levia unrolled the paper, and laid it out on the desk.  
Brynjolf studied them carefully and Levia saw his eyes grow wide, “Shor’s beard! He’s going after the Eyes of the Falmer? That was Gallus’s pet project.”  
“The Eyes of the Falmer? What’s that?” asked Levia.  
“Rumor has it that there is an ancient statue to the Falmer and the Snow Elves. In the eye sockets, there are two gems of enormous value. They’re called the ‘Eyes of the Falmer’. If Mercer gets his hands on them, you can be certain he’ll be gone for good and set up for life.” Brynjolf told her.  
“Then we have to stop him.” Levia said tensely.  
“Agreed. He’s taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after the last greatest heists is just an insult. I’ve spoken to Karliah, and made amends for how the Guild’s treated her. Now she wishes to speak with both of us. Quickly, we have no time to lose.”  
The two of them made their way to the center of the cistern, where Karliah was waiting for them.  
“I promise you, all your questions will be answered. You just have to trust me.” Karliah said. “Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you.”  
“Aye, lass. And I’ve come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you. He betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus, and made us question our future. He needs to die.” Brynjolf decided.  
“We have to be very careful Brynjolf. Mercer is an agent of Nocturnal, a Nightingale.” Karliah said.  
Brynjolf swallowed, “Then…it’s true. Everything I’ve heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal, the Twilight Sepulcher…”  
Karliah nodded grimly, “Yes, that’s why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the South-East gate, is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing, and an old standing stone. I’d ask you both to meet me there.”  
Karliah and Brynjolf both headed out together, but Levia stayed back and dropped off a few of her things before she left. Sapphire came up to her.  
“Hey,” she said gently, “I’m glad your back. And not dead.”  
Levia smiled and gave her a hug, “Me too.”  
“I can’t believe Mercer…” Sapphire paused, “No, I can believe that Mercer would do something like that. The way he’d been acting, I should’ve know.”  
“None of us knew. He played us for fools.” Levia muttered.  
“You kill him, alright? If you see him, you kill him. He doesn’t deserve to live.” Sapphire said sharply.  
Levia nodded, “I plan on it.”  
Sapphire looked around, “Listen, about Brynjolf…he was really distraught when Mercer said you were dead. He was in charge, but really, Delvin and Vex had to take over. He wasn’t talking, he barely left his bed. The only time he left was during the night when Rune swore that he went to the Temple of Mara. I’m surprised he acted so calmly when he saw you enter with Karliah.”  
“Calmly?” Levia laughed.   
“He missed you.” Sapphire responded simply, “We all did.”  
Levia wasn’t sure what to say, but Sapphire didn’t mind, “You’d better meet up with them, you’ve got a traitor to kill.”  
Levia nodded and thanked Sapphire, and climbed out of the cistern.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia learns the full truth of who and what the Nightingales are.

Levia followed the road south of Riften, like Karliah instructed. There, she found the path through the mountains and eventually the clearing. It was still storming, and the rain coming down in sheets. Levia was happy to arrive.  
Karliah and Brynjolf were waiting for her.  
Levia looked around, they were just under the Shadow standing stone. There seemed to be a cave in the mountain, but it had an old wooden covering the entrance.  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Karliah said, coming up to her.  
“What’s the significance of this place?” asked Levia, other than the standing stone, she didn’t really see the reason why they were meeting there.  
“This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We’ve come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey.” Karliah said.  
“What kind of an edge?” Levia asked.  
“If you follow me, I’ll try to explain on the way.” Karliah promised.  
The Dunmer led Brynjolf and Levia into the cave.  
“So, are you finally going to tell me everything about the Nightingales?” Levia prompted.  
Karliah nodded, “Gallus, Mercer Frey and I were once members of what's known as the Nightingale Trinity. The Trinity disbanded twenty-five years ago when Mercer Frey betrayed us by slaying Gallus and dumping his body in the ruins of Snow Veil Sanctum.”   
“Is the Trinity a part of the Thieves Guild?” Levia asked.  
"Indirectly. The Trinity is usually selected from the ranks of the Guild although its existence is a closely-guarded secret."  
“But, what’s their purpose exactly?”   
"The Nightingales protect the temple of Nocturnal, a place known as the Twilight Sepulcher."  
“I don’t think I’ve ever met a thief that worshipped anything.” Levia laughed.  
"Nocturnal isn't one for worship and reverence. There are no priests and no sermons, no services and no alms. She influences our luck and in return demands payment." Karliah explained.  
“Sound like a Guild contract.” Muttered Levia.  
“You're closer to understanding than you realize.” Karliah told her, “The only difference is she doesn't demand payment in the traditional sense and sometimes the cost can be quite high. Whether you know it or not, Nocturnal dictates how well we perform as rogues."  
“I have skill, and it’s not based on powers of magic.” Levia said defensively.  
"Again, you have to think differently. Haven't you ever noticed how our luck behaves? Like a novice picking an impossible lock or a blind man suddenly turning to face you as you reach for his pocket? It's through these subtle means that Nocturnal influences us." Karliah explained patiently.  
“Sound like she just wants us to suffer.” Levia said bitterly, think about Delvin muttering about a ‘curse’. Turns out he was more right than anyone.  
"Nocturnal's whim is the greatest mystery to everyone. There have been volumes written on the subject. Does she exact payment when we die? When we suffer does she revel in our misery? No one knows. The return certainly seems worth the risk though."  
The three of them got deeper into the hall, and Levia looked around in awe.  
“So, this is Nightingale hall.” Brynjolf muttered incredulously, “I heard about this place when I first joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed.”  
“The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature.” Karliah explained as she walked ahead.  
Then she paused, “What’s wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing.”  
When Levia turned to look at him, he had quickly shifted his facial expression to prove her wrong, “I just…I’m trying to understand why I’m here, lass. I’m no priest, and I’m certainly not religious. Why pick me?” he asked.  
Levia had admittedly been thinking the same thing, at least before. Thieves and religion just didn’t go well together.  
“But this isn’t about religion, Brynjolf. It’s…business.” Karliah told him.  
Levia could tell Brynjolf was still confused, and so was she for that matter.  
The three of them walked into the greater part of the hall. It was no longer a dusty cave, but a sanctuary for the Nightingales.  
“This is Nightingale hall. You’re the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now, if you’ll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale armor, we can begin the oath.” Karliah instructed.  
“This is enough to make your head spin, eh lass?” Brynjolf whispered to her as they walked over to a strange stone.  
Levia rested her hand on the stone, and a surge of power lit through the air. Materializing, a set of black armor appeared on the stone. Levia studied it, it seemed to be made out of some sort of leather-but stronger. It also seemed to have a few enchantments of it. Levia pulled off her Thieves’ Guild armor, and put on her Nightingale armor.   
It was tight fitting, almost uncomfortably so. She pulled the hood on over her head, and it masked her face completely. She could only just see out of a thin slit where her eyes were.   
Karliah and Brynjolf both got into their armor as well, and Karliah led them to a gated off place. Levia wasn’t sure exactly what the ‘Oath’ was, but she felt a mixture of nervous and excited.  
“Okay lass, we’ve got these get-ups on. Now what?” Brynjolf asked with a bit of skepticism.   
Karliah was unfazed, “Beyond this gate is first step into becoming a Nightingale.”  
Brynjolf took a step back, “Whoa there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed.”  
“To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs.” Karliah snapped, “If she is to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck.”  
“What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms.” Brynjolf insisted.  
“The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, in both life and death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher.”  
That gave Levia pause. In life, that was fine. She could be a Nightingale while working with the Guild. She didn’t have a problem with getting a bit of extra help defeating Mercer. But in death…?  
She didn’t know where she would end up when she died. When she was younger, she was going to the Dreemsleeve when she died, that the Divines would take care of her soul before she returned to live again on Mundus. That thought came to a halt when she signed up to be a thief.   
But protecting the Twilight Sepulcher? Trapped on Nirn defending some crypt? Could she really give her life and afterlife for that?  
“Aye, there’s always a catch. But I suppose at this point, there isn’t as much to lose.” Brynjolf said, “If it means the end of Mercer Frey, then count me in.”  
Levia was quiet. Karliah looked at her, and saw her indecision.   
“What about you, Levia? Are ready to transact the Oath with Nocturnal?” Karliah asked.  
Levia swallowed. Nocturnal, a patron or not, was still a Daedric Prince. But Karliah needed an answer, and every moment of hesitation was another chance for Mercer to move.  
“Yes. I’m ready.” Levia said.  
“Good. After I open the gate, please stand on the western circle.” Karliah said.  
Karliah pulled the chain, and the gate went down. They all went into the chamber, and Levia stood on one of the circles. The symbol of the Nightingales was on it.  
Karliah stood in the center circle, and Brynjolf on her other side. Karliah raised her arms up and called out, “I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk, Empress of Shadow…hear my voice!”  
Levia wasn’t sure what she was expecting. But she certainly wasn’t expecting a non-tangible glowing mist with a deep and smooth voice. As Nocturnal came into the room, she shivered. The power of the Daedra was overwhelming.   
“Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I’d hear from you again. Lose something, did we?”   
Karliah knelt, bowing her head, “My Lady, I’ve come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and accept responsibility for my failure.”  
“You’re already mine, Karliah. Your terms were stuck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?”  
“I have two others that wish to transact the Oath, to serve you in life and in death.” Karliah revealed.  
“You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in my favor.”  
“My appetite for Mercer’s demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace.” Karliah admitted.  
“Revenge? How interesting…Very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed.”  
Karliah stood up, “Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor this agreement in this life and the next, until your conditions have been met.”  
“Very well, I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I suggest you refrain from disappointing me again.”  
The mist coming off the Daedra traveled to the three of them. Levia felt power in the air, seeping into her body.   
Nocturnal faded, but her power stayed present.  
Levia walked down off the circle, and Karliah approached her.  
“Now that you’ve transacted the Oath, it’s time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you. Mercer’s true crime.”  
“He’s done more?” demanded Levia.  
“Mercer was able to unlock the Guild’s vault without two keys, and to get past all the doors in Snow Veil Sanctum because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher. The Skeleton Key.” Karliah told her, “By doing this he compromised our ties to Nocturnal and in essence, caused our luck to run dry.”  
“So this Skeleton Key can unlock any door?” asked Levia.  
“Well yes, but the Key isn’t restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities; the potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the Key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless.” Karliah tried to explain.   
“It sounds like no one should possess it.” Levia said.  
The Key sounded valuable, but dangerous. Extremely so. But as a thief, Levia could understand Mercer’s actions.   
Karliah nodded, “Good, then you understand why this is about more than Mercer’s lust for power. If the Key isn’t returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild. As time passes, our luck would diminish to the point of nonexistence. And whether you know it or not, our uncanny luck defines our trade.”   
Levia let out a laugh, “First time I’ve ever set out to return something.”  
“Very true. In our line of work, it’s very rare we set out to return a stolen item to its rightful owner.” Karliah added.  
“Let’s go find Mercer.” Levia said, “We need to get that Key back.”  
“Before we do, Brynjolf has some business to talk to you about.” Karliah said, and Levia turned around.  
Brynjolf was waiting just outside the entrance to the chamber.   
“Listen, Levia. There’s one last piece of business we need to settle before we go after Mercer…the leadership of the Guild.” Brynjolf said.  
Levia tilted her head, she had assumed Brynjolf would be taking over. He was next in ranking, “Why tell this to me?”  
“Karliah and I had a long discussion before you arrived here.” Brynjolf admitted, “Thanks to your efforts, Mercer’s treachery has been exposed. After we deal with him, all that remains is restoring the Guild to its former strength. As a result, we both feel that you have the potential of replacing Mercer as leader of the Thieves Guild.”  
“Me?” asked Levia, shocked, “What about you?”  
Brynjolf sighed, “I’ve been at this game for a long time, lass. A long time. I’ve stolen trinkets from nobles, and framed priests for murder. I’m good at what I do, maybe even one of the best. But it’s all I know. I’ve never been one to lead. Never desired it, never cared for it. Don’t want it.”  
Levia bit her lip, her head swimming. Becoming Guildmaster?   
“I-I don’t know what to say.” She said.  
She couldn’t see it, but she could tell Brynjolf was smiling, “Well, we have a bit of an errand to perform before your coronation, so don’t get sentimental on me now.”  
“I accept.” She told her, making up her mind.  
She did want it. Running the Thieves Guild would be an honor. She wanted to restore the Guild to how it was before, she wanted to lead them to victory.  
“Then it’s decided. When this is all over, and Delvin’s assured me that we’ve regained our footing in Skyrim, we’ll handle the details. Until then, we have quite the task ahead.”  
“Then let’s get to it.” Levia said.  
“I’ve been pouring over the plans you brought us, and I’m sure the Eyes of the Falmer are in the Dwarven ruins in Irkngthand.” Brynjolf told her with confidence, “We’ll meet you there. Prepare yourself, this will be a fight to remember!”  
Levia followed them outside the Hall. The storm had stopped, and water pooled on the ground. But the sun was shining, and they had a mission to complete.  
Mercer Frey was going to die.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia, Brynjolf, and Karliah travel through Irkngthand to find Mercer.

Irkngthand was between Dawnstar and Windhelm. Back to the colder regions of Skyrim. Surprisingly, Levia’s new Nightingale armor kept her warm. It was difficult to navigate through the mountainous region, and the harsh snow and wind.  
She finally came up to the beginning of the Dwemer ruin. Most of it was covered in snow, and a group of bandits crawled over the place. She knew Karliah and Brynjolf would already be inside, so she need to get in quickly. The bandits seem to be on edge though. Even if everyone had already slipped by them, they knew something was wrong.   
Levia pulled out her bow, and climbed up one of the towers to get a better vantage point. From there, she was able to easily eliminate the targets. Once they were all dead, she made her way up the thin wooden bridges leading to the front door.  
When she got inside, she saw the rest of the bandits, but they were already dead. She wondered if it was Mercer or Karliah and Brynjolf who had killed them. By the way they were hacked to pieces, she hoped it was the former.  
She moved with caution through the dungeon, but she almost didn’t have to. Almost everything she came across was already dead. There were a few traps still activated, but she was able to spot them and avoid them as much as she could. She was still uneasy, she wanted to find Karliah and Brynjolf, and get out of there and finish the job as fast as she could.  
She finally made her way to a circular room with a lever that she pulled. The ground beneath her shook, and started descending. When it finally came to a stop, Levia was relieved to find Karliah and Brynjolf waiting for her.  
“Mercer’s been here.” Karliah said, “I hope we aren’t too late.”  
“Those bandits back there…” Levia started.  
“Brynjolf and I found them like that.” Karliah assured her, “Mercer’s doing. We have to catch up to him before it’s too late.”  
“I’m ready, let’s go.” Levia said with a sense of urgency.  
“We should tread carefully. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s left a few surprises for us.” Karliah warned as Levia pushed the door open.   
Sure enough, a metal morning star was ready to slice right in to them as soon as they walked out the door. It came inches from Levia, but she didn’t even flinch. Mercer was going to have to be better than that.  
More dead Dwemer machines scattered the floor. The three of them got to a more open area, and were able to look down to the ground below them.  
Karliah ran to the edge and looked down, “It’s Mercer, look, down there!” she cried, pointing.  
Levia drew her bow, but there was no clear shot. Mercer, it seemed, hadn’t seen them yet.   
“Damn it, there’s no way through.” Brynjolf said.  
Mercer was crawling along, killing more Falmer. Then, he looked right up at them.  
Levia felt a chill run down her spine.  
“He’s toying with us.” She snapped.  
“He wants us to follow him.” Added Karliah.  
“Aye, lass. And we’ll be ready for him.” Finished Brynjolf.  
Levia lead them down past the gate and down some steps. She looked around, and found two levers. She pulled them both, and heard gears whirring. A gate opened, and they passed through.  
“Look at the size of this place. Have you ever seen anything like it in your life, lass?” Brynjolf asked Karliah.  
“Can't say that I have. Imagine the riches hidden within these walls…” she replied wistfully.  
Levia climbed up the winding paths above them. Suddenly, the ground shook, like an earthquake was ripping through the cavern. Levia grabbed onto the sides to keep from falling. She looked up, and saw an entire tower collapse to the ground.  
“The only reason to do that would be to block pursuit. It must be Mercer. We'll have to find another way around.” Karliah said.  
“"Mercer was able to knock this thing down? Gods...” Brynjolf muttered in awe.  
“It's the Key, Brynjolf. In his hands, there's no telling what he's capable of.” Karliah told him.  
Levia jumped down, and entered an open area with more Falmer lurking around. In the center, there was a giant metal machine that looked deadly. Levia decided not to engage, and instead led the other two around it.   
Through another door, the air grew warmer and thick and the smell of blood was strong.  
“The stench... this place reeks of Falmer.” Brynjolf commented.  
"This must be their hive. We'll have to keep silent if we want to avoid drawing their attention." Karliah said, “Even the Falmer don't deserve the pain these implements must have inflicted. The dwarves were a cruel race.”  
Levia took her advice, and crept past the Falmer, staying to the shadows. The room was full of the Falmer, and their strange homes. Tents and gates held up by sticks. One Falmer looked right at Levia, and she froze, sure that he had caught her. He just shuffled along though, and crouched down by the fire. Then she remembered that the Falmer were blind-as long as they made no noise, they wouldn’t know that they were there.  
Finally, they reached the end of the Falmer area, and Levia could hear something overhead.  
“I can hear water rushing through these pipes. We must be beneath a lake.” Karliah commented.  
They passed through more of the caverns, and down a ledge.  
“He's close. I'm certain of it. We must prepare ourselves.” Karliah told them.  
“Then this is it.” Brynjolf agreed, “We do this for Gallus and for the Guild.”  
Levia opened the door.  
The statue was breathtaking. A massive monument to the pitiful race. Levia could see Mercer on the statue, tearing out the Eyes.  
“He’s hear and he hasn’t seen us yet.” Hissed Karliah, “Brynjolf watch the door.”  
“Aye, lass. Nothing gets by me.” Brynjolf promised.  
Karliah turned towards Levia and said, “Climb down that ledge and see if you can-”  
“Karliah, when will you learn that you can never get the drop on me?” Mercer’s voice rang out through the cavern.  
Around him, a strange magic burst out, and the ground beneath Levia feet crumbled away. She shrieked as they all fell to the ground. The cavern was shaking and corroding away.  
Mercer hopped down gracefully, and stared right at Levia.  
“When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade.”   
“Give me the Key, Mercer.” Levia snapped.  
Mercer laugh was dark and menacing, “What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild.”  
“It’s not about Nocturnal,” Levia revealed, “This is personal.”  
Mercer destroyed the Guild, tried to kill her and Karliah. It wasn’t about Nocturnal anymore.  
“Revenge is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end. Your true nature is no different than my own.” Mercer taunted.  
Anger shot through Levia, “The difference is I still have my honor.”  
“It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do... as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code.”  
“If anyone falls, it will be you!” she yelled.  
“Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!" Mercer announced, “Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companion. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted.”  
Levia turned from Mercer in confusion, and a strange look crossed Brynjolf’s face. A red glow surrounded him, and his expression turned to rage. He glared at Karliah and drew his sword.  
Karliah took out her own sword as well, and just barely had enough time to dodge before Brynjolf attacked her.  
“What's... what's happening...? I can't stop myself!" Brynjolf stammered desperately.  
“Damn you, Mercer!” Karliah cried, “Fight it, Brynjolf, he’s taken control of you!”  
“I-I can’t lass.” Brynjolf cried.  
Karliah turned to Levia, “Go!” she cried, “I’ll keep him safe, just take care of Mercer!”  
Levia was frozen, watching Brynjolf be completely controlled. Mercer had power she couldn’t even imagine. Levia whipped around and drew her Nightingale Blade. It was time to end it, once and for all.  
Levia ran towards the statue, and caught Mercer’s blade on hers. He quickly pushed her back, she wasn’t used to fighting with a sword. Levia dodged and side stepped out of the way. Mercer attacked with fury, like a deadly whirlwind. Levia ran up the steps, and got the higher ground. Mercer got a serious cut on Levia’s abdomen, and she cried out. And fell to the ground.  
“Perhaps I underestimated you, Levia. I thought you were a more worthy opponent.” Mercer taunted.  
Levia felt a surge of power and she thrust her sword as hard as she could into Mercer’s shoulder. His eyes grew wide with pain and he stepped back. Then, he vanished.  
Levia looked around, but Mercer was invisible. She thought she heard his footsteps and she began swinging madly. Then, she was pushed from behind, and she fell back the ground, stone and gravel cutting her body. She looked up, and saw Karliah keeping Brynjolf away from her, but never hurting him. Brynjolf wouldn’t stop until Mercer was dead, and the spell lifted.  
Levia got to her feet, blade in hand. Mercer had reappeared and was waiting for her.   
“Y’know, I’m not surprised you survived after I stabbed you in Snow Veil Sanctum. I should’ve known better, and made sure you were dead before leaving. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice.”  
Mercer blocked her sword with ease. He was wearing all of them down, and then he would escape with the Eyes after they were all dead. Levia wouldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t.  
“You took…everything from the Guild…you’re the reason we’re in shambles…and once you’re dead…everything will go back to the way it was.” Levia huffed, completely out of breath.  
“Do you really believe that? Are you so naïve as to think Nocturnal will favor you and your precious Guild? She cares for none of you!” snapped Mercer.  
“She cares about who wins this fight, and who gets the Key.” Levia told him.  
Mercer looked at her, and put away his sword. “You could come with me.”  
Levia raised her eyebrows, “Come with you?”  
“If you let me escape, I promise your life will be filled with unmeasurable wealth. More than the Guild could ever provide you with. Gallus tried to stop me, and see where that lead to. You’re a clever girl, Levia. You can’t beat me, and Brynjolf will tear Karliah apart.” Mercer promised, his bare hand now full of a strange magic.  
Levia heart was pounding. His influence washed over her, and his words rang in her ears. He had put her under some sort of spell. She put her sword away, and nodded.  
“I-I understand.” She said, walking up beside him.  
Mercer gave her a cold smile, knowing that his power had trapped her, “I’m glad we’re in agreement.”  
Levia bowed her head. She was close to him now and she was shaking. Mercer turned his back, satisfied. Then, Levia grabbed her dagger and stabbed his chest.  
Mercer froze, his body growing limp, “Shadows take me…” he muttered, and fell to the ground.  
Levia stood above him, quivering like a leaf in the wind.   
Mercer was dead.  
She knelt down beside his body, and grabbed the two Eyes, and most importantly-the Skeleton Key.  
Suddenly, the room started shaking and water began pouring in. She looked around, and saw Brynjolf and Karliah desperately trying to get the door in which they entered opened.  
“No luck there, lass.” Brynjolf said, who was no longer under Mercer’s influence, “Something must have fallen on the other side of the door because it isn’t moving!”  
“We have to find another way out of here before this whole place fills with water!” Karliah yelled back over the roar.  
The ground was already flooded, and the water level was rising at an alarming rate.  
Levia ran up to the statue, looking around for a way out. But there was no hope.   
“Levia!” Brynjolf yelled.  
Both he and Karliah were just keeping their heads above water. Levia jumped in the water, and struggled over to them, weighed down by the heavy Eyes. And the injuries Mercer had inflicted on her were starting to hurt.  
The water took them nearly to the roof of the cavern. Levia managed to get to Brynjolf. He held out his arm, and pulled her closer.  
“He’s dead.” She murmured, “I killed him.”  
“I saw, lass.” Brynjolf told her, “It’s over now.”  
“We’re going to die in here.” Levia trembled, water lapping onto her face.  
“No, we’re not. Do you trust me?”  
“Of course.” Levia told him.  
Karliah was keeping afloat, and muttering to herself. Levia could barely hear her, but it sounded like she was praying to Nocturnal.  
The water hit the roof of the ceiling, and they were all submerged.  
Levia managed to get a deep breath before she went under, but she couldn’t hold it for long. She opened her eyes, and the water stung. Suddenly, she saw a strange blue light, it looked like a mist.  
Like the one that appeared when they spoke to Nocturnal.  
Levia swam to the mist, and saw that when part of the roof had collapsed, it had revealed an opening to a cave. Levia turned around and waved her arms, getting Brynjolf’s and Karliah’s attention. She pointed to the opening and started swimming towards it. They both followed her.  
She got through the hole and there was a pocket of air which was filling up fast. She crawled her way up the bank, gasping for air. She helped Karliah and Brynjolf to solid ground, and ran for the end of the tunnel. The cavern behind them collapsed.  
They just managed to get out before the whole place was destroyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia walks alone to the Twilight Sepulcher and meets someone she never expected to.

Sunlight and fresh air. Two things Levia would never be so happy about again.  
On the surface, they were beside a small lake that was around a circle of mountains. Levia’s body ached and she pulled a healing potion from her pack and drank it. Warmth spread through her body, and she felt a bit better.  
“I can't believe it's over. Twenty-five years in exile and just like that, it's done. All that remains is to ensure the safe return of the Skeleton Key.” Karliah stated.  
“Sound like it will be a simple task.” Levia remarked.  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple. When the Skeleton Key was stolen from the Twilight Sepulcher, our access to the inner sanctum was removed. The only way to bring it back will be through the Pilgrim's Path.” Karliah said worriedly.  
“I take it you never used the Pilgrim’s path?” Levia inquired.  
“It wasn't created for the Nightingales. It was created to test those who wished to serve Nocturnal in other ways. As a consequence, I have no knowledge of what you'll be facing. Even though Nocturnal doesn't desire worship in the traditional sense, the Twilight Sepulcher propagated a small group of priests. Of course, they'd never come into direct contact with Nocturnal but they insisted they had her favor. As part of their "duties," the priests created all sorts of baseless rituals and ceremonies all on Nocturnal's behalf.” Karliah explained.  
“This didn’t interfere with the Nightingales?” asked Levia.  
“These priests weren't threat to the Skeleton Key or the conduit to Nocturnal's realm, so they were tolerated. One of their ceremonies involved the Pilgrim's Path, a so called "test of worthiness." If a pilgrim was able to complete the path, it was said that they would become one with the shadows. What that means is anyone's guess.”  
“Well, we’d best get started then.” Levia got to her feet.  
But Karliah shook her head, “Brynjolf is needed back at the Thieves Guild to keep order while you're away. And I... I can't bear to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the Key. I'm afraid you'll have to face the end of your journey alone.”  
“Y-you’re not coming with me?” asked Levia.  
Karliah sighed, “I've been a Nightingale for a very long time. I sold my allegiance to Nocturnal in exchange for many profitable years of thieving. Falling in love with Gallus was wrong. It was a distraction that allowed the Sepulcher to be desecrated and it likely cost him his life. Until the Key is returned, I will never set foot inside that place again.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll return the Key.” Levia promised.  
"Take this with you. I'm not certain if it will help within the walls of the Sepulcher, but I certainly don't need it as much as you. I've had this bow almost my entire life, and it's never let me down. I hope it brings you the same luck.” Karliah handed her the bow she was carrying.  
Leva took it and looked it over. It was a Nightingale weapon, black and strong, with a powerful enchantment.   
“Karliah, thank you…” Levia said.  
“Good luck, Levia. Walk always with the shadows.”   
Levia pulled the bow around her. She walked up to Brynjolf.  
“Be careful lass. I wish I could come with you, but I need to take care of the Guild.” Brynjolf said.  
“It’s alright. I can take care of it.” Levia said.  
“I know you can.” Brynjolf told her.  
“What happens after, though? When this is all over?” Levia asked.  
“We’ll restore the Guild and crown our new leader.” Brynjolf promised, “As long as she comes back safe and sound.”  
“Oh she will.” Levia said with a smile, “But what about…”  
She trailed off as he looked at her expectantly, “Never mind.” She said quickly, “I should get going.”  
“Until next me meet, Levia.” He said, and she checked her map.  
The final task was at hand.

 

 

In the dense woods of Falkreach, Levia found the entrance to the Twilight Sepulcher. It looked like an old Nordic ruin, built into the mountainside. Levia walked in, the key kept safety on her person.  
As she entered, cool wind hit her body, as if the Sepulcher knew what she was carrying.  
“It’s time for the Key to be returned to its rightful place.” She whispered.  
She entered the hall, and saw a ghostly figure standing guard on the stairs. She approached him cautiously, but he did not attack, just watched her carefully.  
“I don’t recognize you, but I sense you are one of us. Who are you?” the sentinel asked her.   
By the ghost’s voice, she figured it was a male Imperial.  
“My name is Levia Valerius, and I’d ask you the same.” She told him.  
“I am the last of the Nightingale Sentinels, I'm afraid. I've defended the Sepulcher alone for what seems like an eternity.” He sighed.  
“The last? What happened to the rest?” Levia asked.   
“We were betrayed by one of our own kind. In fact, I'm to blame for what's happened here.” He spoke gravely.  
“How are you to blame?” Levia asked, confused.  
“I was blinded.” He muttered, “Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship. Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn't have lured me to my fate and stolen the Skeleton Key.”  
“Wait a moment, you’re Gallus?” Levia demanded in awe.  
“I haven't heard that name in a long time. How do you know of me?" he asked.  
Levia pulled the Key out, “I’ve brought the Key.”  
“The Key! You have the Skeleton Key! I never thought I'd see it again. And Mercer Frey?" he asked with hope.  
“Dead.” Levia said simply.  
“Then... it's over and my death wasn't in vain. I owe you a great deal, Levia Valerius.” Gallus told her.  
“I did this to honor the Guild.” Levia said.  
“You've done the Guild a great deed. And although they may not show it, I'm certain they appreciate your sacrifices. My only regret is that you had to undertake this task alone.” Gallus said.  
“I didn’t do it on my own,” Levia responded, “Karliah helped me.”  
Gallus seemed shocked, “Karliah... she's still alive? I feared she'd befallen the same fate, ending up a victim of Mercer's betrayal.”  
“Here, you should take the Key and right all of Mercer’s wrongdoings.” Levia said, handing it to him.  
Gallus shook his head, and did not take it, “Nothing would bring me more pride than to return the Key, but I'm afraid it's impossible. From the moment I arrived here, I've felt myself... well... dying.”  
“How can a spirit die?” Levia asked.  
“The Sepulcher isn't merely a temple or a vault to house the Key. Within these walls is the Ebonmere... a conduit to Nocturnal's realm of Evergloam. When Mercer stole the Key, that conduit closed, severely limiting our ties to her.”  
“Then I’ll have to proceed alone.” Levia sighed.  
“I'm afraid so. I'm weakening, and I can feel myself slipping away. The years without restoration of my power have taken their toll. Whatever damage has been caused can only be corrected by following the Pilgrim's Path to the Ebonmere and replacing the Key. I wish I could help you, but I've been a prisoner in this very chamber for the last quarter century. The only possible help I've come across are the remains of some poor fellow who was trying to follow in your footsteps. Perhaps his journal can help?”  
Gallus pointed towards a skeleton lying on the floor. Levia walked over and studied the body, and took a leather-bound journal from his boney hands.  
She opened it up, and saw the scrawling handwriting of a long dead adventurer.

‘I don't know why I let Anders talk me into this plan. He said the place would be full of riches, but I have yet to see even a single gold coin. To make matters worse, I think the other priests are beginning to suspect we aren't who we say we are. If they discover we're posing as priests of Nocturnal, I'm sure they're not going to simply ask us to leave nicely. I'll have to watch my step.  
As an "acolyte of Nocturnal," I've been assigned a mentor. Old dark elf fellow by the name of Lythelus. Maybe if I act the part, I can pry some information from him about the Pilgrim's Path. Anders swears to me that all of the temple's wealth is stashed within their inner sanctum, which supposedly sits at the end of the path, so my job is to get us through the obstacles alive.  
Lythelus was easier to coax than I expected. Gave me a wealth of information on the Pilgrim's Path, but he was speaking in riddles. I'll try to record what I remember here and share it with Anders after he's done with his mentor. The only thing Lythelus seemed clear about was that there were five "tests" on the path. This is what he said about each:  
"Shadows of their former selves, sentinels of the dark. They wander ever more and deal swift death to defilers."  
"Above all they stand, vigilance everlasting. Beholden to the murk yet contentious of the glow."  
"Offer what She desires most, but reject the material. For her greatest want is that which cannot be seen, felt or carried."  
"Direct and yet indirect. The path to salvation a route of cunning with fortune betraying the foolish."  
"The journey is complete, the Empress's embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her your eternal devotion."  
He also mumbled some nonsensical phrases like "night is the new day" and how he was the "ghost of the sun." I have no idea what these cryptic sentiments mean, but hopefully during tomorrow's ritual, Anders and I will put everything we've learned to the test.’

Levia wasn’t sure what it meant, but she was sure it would help in some way. She looked up to speak to Gallus again, but he was gone.  
She was alone, but she walked forwards, into the darkness of the cave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia faces the deadly trials, and restores balance to the world of thievery.

Shadows of their former selves, sentinels of the dark. They wander ever more and deal swift death to defilers…  
The first trial was a group of Sentinels wandering around. When they heard Levia come in, they began to attack her. Luckily, she had her new Nightingale bow to fight them off with. After the fight with Mercer, defeating the ghosts felt like a walk in the park for her.  
Above all they stand, vigilance everlasting. Beholden to the murk yet contentious of the glow…  
Levia entered a strangely lit room. There was dark patches, and light. Levia didn’t see any Sentinels, so she walked through. Suddenly, her skin was burning and searing pain ripped through her. She shrieked and stepped back, into the shadows. The pain instantly vanished.   
Tentatively, she stuck her hand into the light, and pulled it back quickly when it burned.   
What was it Karliah said?   
Walk in the shadows.  
Levia carefully walked in the dark areas of the room, avoiding the light. There were several traps that were hard to see in the dark, but Levia managed to evade them all. Finally, she passed through the door.  
Offer what She desires most, but reject the material. For her greatest want is that which cannot be seen, felt or carried…  
At the end of the next room, there was a shire to Nocturnal that was bathed in light. Levia checked for exits, but there were none. What she did see were two pull chains that she activated, and the shire was enveloped in darkness.   
Behind the shire, a door opened.  
Direct and yet indirect. The path to salvation a route of cunning with fortune betraying the foolish…  
Through the door were several swinging axes that sliced at a paced manner. Levia waiting, and then charged through them. If the Nightingale armor hadn’t been so strong, it would’ve been cut off of her back.  
She opened a door, and a heavy battering ram slammed into her stomach, sending her flying back. Levia groaned and struggled to her feet. It had knocked the wind out of her. She passed through the doors more carefully, lest another trap was waiting on the other side.  
The journey is complete, the Empress's embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her your eternal devotion…  
Through an iron door, there was a long pit down that had a few spikes. Levia really didn’t want to jump down, since there was a skeleton that was impaled down there.   
A deep blue mist surrounded the place, weaving in and out. Levia took a deep breath, and jumped.  
“Ahh!” she screamed as she landed.  
A jagged piece of wood had been sticking up from the floor when she had landed, and Levia cried out in pain. She could see the tip of it sticking out from the other side of her stomach. Pain ripped through her as she struggled to get it out. Blood was trickling out as she tried to cover the wound.   
The mist around her felt heavier. Wounded or not, she had to finish the job. Levia looked around her, but there seemed to be no exit. Had she done something wrong? How was she supposed to get out?  
Panic seized her heart, she didn’t want to die in that pit, trapped, alone forever. She pulled out the Skeleton Key, and held it up, looking at it. It was such a small thing to be the reason the Guild had done poorly in the past years. She could feel its power throbbing in her fingertips.   
She now understood Mercer’s fascination of the thing.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath her shifted, and Levia fell through the floor and landed onto a strange glowing emblem. There was a holder in the center, and she could feel the Key power grow.  
She placed the Key down on the lock.  
Suddenly, the thing burst open, and a flock of ravens burst from it. Along with a woman wearing a robe. Levia could tell she was no ordinary woman, and the blue mist surrounded her and she held her ravens. Nocturnal herself looked down at Levia, giving her a cold smile.  
“My, my. What do we have here? It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track. So... once again the Key has been stolen and a "champion" returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head... a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement. Don't mistake my tone for displeasure, after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward; the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?”  
Nocturnal vanished with a final caw from her ravens.  
Levia stood in silence, reveling in the fact that a Daedric Lord just spoke to her.  
Levia looked over, and was surprised to see Karliah standing there, staring at where Nocturnal vanished.  
“I'm glad you were able to bring the Key back safely. Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts.” Karliah finally said.  
“Pleased?” scoffed Levia, “She sounded indifferent.”  
"I wouldn't take that to heart. It's her way. Think of her as a scolding mother continually pushing you harder to be successful; outwardly sounding angry but silently content. I assure you, had she been displeased with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation.” Karliah insisted.  
“What was she saying about becoming an Agent of Nocturnal?” Levia asked.  
“The circles at the base of the Ebonmere imbue you with powers befitting a Nightingale Agent. The crescent moon represents the Agent of Shadow, the half-moon for the Agent of Subterfuge and the full moon for the Agent of Strife.” Karliah explained.  
Levia looked down at the circles. She saw each engraving. She looked them over carefully, but felt one calling to her. The half-moon.   
She stepped onto the circle, and felt the mist wash over her and power course through her veins. She took the responsibility of becoming Nocturnal’s Agent.  
“So, what now?” Levia asked Karliah.  
“Now, your life as a Nightingale begins. Should the need arise, you'll be summoned to the Sepulcher in order to defend it.”  
“And you?”   
Karliah smiled, “The Guild has welcomed me back with open arms. I feel like a void in my life has finally been filled. I only hope that this isn't an ending to things, but actually the beginning.”  
“The beginning of what?”   
“Why, perhaps the greatest crime spree Skyrim's ever known.” Promised Karliah, “There are pockets brimming with coin and coffers overflowing with riches ripe for the picking. We may be Nightingales, but in our hearts we're still thieves. And we're damn good at what we do.”  
Levia smiled at her, “I can’t wait to start.”  
Karliah turned to lead Levia out of the Sepulcher, but suddenly the ghostly figure of Gallus appeared.  
“Karliah?” he asked tentatively, getting her attention.  
She turned around, and Levia saw her face go through a whole range of emotions, “Gallus? I feared I would never see you again. I was afraid you'd become like the others!”  
“If it were not for the actions of Levia, your fears would have come true. She honors us all!” Gallus cried, looking at Levia.  
“What will you do now, my love?” she asked him.  
“Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam. My contract has been fulfilled.” Gallus told her.  
“Will I ever see you again?” she asked desperately.  
“When your debt to Nocturnal has been paid, we'll embrace once again.” He promised.  
“Farewell, Gallus.” Karliah’s voice caught, “Eyes open…walk with the shadows.”  
“Goodbye Karliah,” he whispered tenderly, and his ghost faded into the Evergloam.  
Karliah bowed her head, and Levia took her hand. “Are you alright?” she asked her friend.  
Karliah nodded, “Yes, thank you. It’s just…”  
“I know.” Levia murmured, “I know. Come on, let’s get back to Riften.”  
They walked through the Ebonmere portal together.

 

Karliah had requested for some time alone in the Nightingale Hall, so Levia made her way into the Ragged Flagon alone. Outside, the sun was setting casting golden light onto the trees of Riften. The canal water ran through and she could hear people laughing and talking. Riften was good, but her true home was down below.  
She traveled the familiar paths of the Ratway to the tavern itself, feeling nostalgic to her first time. It felt so long ago, she felt so changed since then.  
She thought back to her cousins still in their little shop in Riverwood. Lucan and Camilla, and everyone in the town. It was lovely working there, but it just didn’t feel right.  
Even further back, she remembered her days living in the Imperial City with her parents and playing with her brother, Aunrius. It no longer felt like home after he died.   
The swung the door open to the tavern, and saw everyone talking and drinking. The pool of water sat still and calm, and everyone seemed at ease. As if they knew that the curse was gone, that things were looking up again.  
Levia made her way over and took a seat at a table across from the red-headed Nord.   
Brynjolf smiled at her, “It’s good to see you back in once piece, lass! I just wanted to give you a proper thank you for everything you've done. The Guild is back on its feet again and on its way to a prosperous future. But, may I ask, what happened with the Key?”  
“It’s been returned to its proper place in the Sepulcher.” Levia told him.  
“That's it then. After all of those years of helplessly watching the Guild decline. But enough of that... I'm confident that with you in charge, we'll soon have more gold than we could possibly spend.” He grinned.  
“What will you be doing now that this is over?” she asked.   
“I'll be down here, trying to coordinate everything with Delvin and Vex; to make sure the coin keeps flowing... and no one skims! If you still feel like doing some jobs, I'm sure Delvin and Vex have more than their fair share to give out. Either way, it's been a pleasure, Levia.” He handed her an opened bottle of ale, “Here's to the future of the Guild. May it last another thousand years!”  
She raised her glass, “I’ll drink to that.” And she took a swig.  
She thought about being trapped in the cavern, with the water rushing in. She had been terrified, but Brynjolf kept her calm. She remembered what Sapphire said about him being too distressed after her apparent death.  
“Enjoying the view, lass?” Brynjolf teased.  
Levia laughed as she realized she had been staring at him. She shrugged, “Yes, I am.”  
He raised an eyebrow as she elaborated.  
“In the past few weeks, I’ve realized that…life’s too short to not take risks, take chances. I’ve almost died many times, more than I’d ever like to. And I just…I know what I want. And as a thief, when I want something, I take it.” Levia reached out her hand, and intertwined her fingers with him, “So this is me, taking a chance.”  
She leaned in and kissed him.   
No sparks or glittering lights appeared around them, but it felt right. And that’s all Levia wanted.  
Brynjolf seemed lost for words, and Levia felt a flutter of nerves for a second. What if that had been too soon?  
But Brynjolf leaned in for a second kiss, and Levia knew she had found home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levia Valerius becomes leader of the Thieves Guild.

“Well, are you ready to make it official?” asked Brynjolf.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Levia told him with a smile.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been promised this will be short and sweet. Come on, they’re all waiting for you and the center of the cistern.”  
Levia kissed his cheek as he took her hand and lead into the cistern.  
In the cistern was all of the Guild, plus Karliah and Maven Black-Briar who was watching like a hawk.  
Brynjolf cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.  
“Look, I’ve never been good at these things so I’m just going to keep it short.” He started off, “Being Guildmaster means more than just getting a cut of all the loot. It also means being a leader and keeping this rabble in order. With that in mind, I propose that the position of Guildmaster should go to you, Levia. Delvin?”  
“Agreed.” Delvin nodded.  
“Vex?” Brynjolf looked at her.  
She shrugged, “Sure, why not?”  
“Karliah?”  
The Dunmer smiled and winked, “Absolutely.”  
Brynjolf turned back to Levia, “Everyone is in agreement, so all I can do now is to name you Guildmaster and wish you good fortune and a long life.” He smiled, “Now everybody get back to work.”  
There was a mixture of chuckles and groans as the crowd dispersed.   
“So, that’s it then.” Levia sighed.  
“Sorry if it wasn’t the ceremony you were hoping for.” Brynjolf apologized.  
“It was perfect.” Assured Levia with a smile.  
“Tonilia will set you up with your Guildmasters armor. But there’s one last thing. I want you to have this, it’s sort of a tradition around here.” Brynjolf swung her around, and placed something around her neck.  
“It’s called the Amulet of Articulation. It’s enchanted and had been worn by nearly every Guildmaster this place has seen. It’s yours now.”  
Levia looked down at it. It hung around her neck along with the jeweled necklace he had given her previously.  
He also gave her one last gift-a kiss. Then he had to get back to work on some of the transportation problems they’d been having. Levia headed into the Flagon to see Tonilia.   
“Brynjolf said you had something for me?” Levia asked.  
“Yes, and I’m more than happy to give it to you. I mean, look at this place! I’ve never seen so much wealth down here. You’ve made us all rich.” Tonilia said happily.  
Levia did look around. The Flagon now had multiple vendors selling a variety of goods. They had been recruiting new Guild members daily, and the gold was flowing like water. They had a footing in every Hold in the province, and things were looking up.   
“Here you go, should fit like a glove…boss.”  
Levia smiled, she could get used to hearing that. She took her new armor gladly and put it on.   
A new future of the Guild was just beginning, and Levia was happy to lead it.

 

Riverwood was beautiful that time of year. The trees swaying in the wind, and the stream rushing past. The little town was kept sacred and preserved, like an old painting.   
Levia walked into the town, hand in hand with Brynjolf. Everything seemed exactly the same as she had left it.   
“Just in here.” She told him.  
She pushed the door open to the Riverwood Trader and the warm air from the fire washed over her. Winter was on its way soon, so it was nice to be indoors.  
“Ah, yes. Come in, come in…” muttered Lucan, dusting off his counter top.  
Camilla looked up, and her face was one of surprise, “Levia?” she asked, running up to hug her cousin.  
That caught Lucan’s attention, “Hey, you came back!”  
“It’s been months, what have you been up to? Did you get a job at the meadery? And who’s this?” Camilla asked excitedly, looking at Brynjolf.  
Levia smiled, “You might want to sit down. I’ve got a lot to tell you…”


End file.
